TVD Characters in Paradise
by Elena Fan
Summary: Based on a TV show "Bachelor in Paradise" this will be TVD Version. Follow along episodes/chapters as there will be dates, drama, shocking things happening, and only 3 couples will survive and walk out of here engaged. Who will it be?(Warning: The reason it Rated M, because later on when we get to the Fantasy Suite things will heat up.)
1. Chapter 1

**_TVD Characters in Paradise_**

 **Author Intro**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Hope you all been enjoying Towel Temptation Series so far. So I'm so excited to be getting reviews about it. Just to let you know I'm sad to report I am postponing "Romance in the Bed" and "Summer of their Lives" Stories due to writers block and that I am still busy with college right now.**

 **Summary Set UP:**

 **This fanfiction will be a special one. It's based on a TV show I watch call "Bachelor in Paradise". I always wonder what it would be like TVD Version. The characters will follow in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Late arrivals:**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hunk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every blondie women but his sister Bex of course**

 **Sage: A random girl in paradise that just wants to sexy it up with someone.**

 **Rebekah: the sneaky girl that wants Stefan and ends up going up against the girls that want him.**

 **Nora: The first gay girl that looking for love and loves poetry.**

 **Mary Lousie: The another gay girl that wants love, strong women, #2 mean girl on the island with Rebekah and is the bully for Caroline.**

 **Kai: Villain #2 Who is the** **manipulator and wants to get Bonnie even though she try hard not to fall for him.**

 **Enzo: Another Sexy British bad boy, that cause trouble for a certain couple/male character, and wants to have Bonnie too.**

 **Tyler: The football jock, and hot head that gets into fights.**

 **Elijah: The Elder Brother who wants to be noble and find love too.**

 **Cami: The artist girl but falls for Klaus too.**

 **Marcel: The Guy that wants to partner up with Kai and cause trouble for Klaus.**

 **Freya: The girl that wants love too and goes in hopes to find it.**

 **Kol: The bad boy that wants to talk about drama and falls for Davina**

 **Davina: A girl with a strong mind that falls for Kol but is scary to open up about it.**

 **Paradise Rules is very simple. Like the show almost there will be dates, drama, shocking things that will happen, and only 3 couples will survive and walk out of here engaged.**

 **;-) Who will it be? Well that I can't spoiled.**

 **Last note: I do not own copyright to characters and the writing of TVD! Also to ABC and Bachelor of Paradise.**

 **So without a further to do here enjoy!**

 _Episode 1(Chapter): First Day in Paradise_

Damon walks down the steps there he witness seeing nothing but clear blue ocean out wide in front him. There were also huge beds that would be so big it could take up a whole bedroom on the beach. Most of them were in different colors and have a canopy over the bed. There were big huge pillows too with some big and small pillows on top it too. Also, he see there is a house up on top of the hill that is probably their temporary home for the next month. There were also two bars on outside and one indoors.

Damon does not know if he will find love, but he figures this might be a great vacation after all. Then heads to the bar and wait for others to show up.

Sure enough 5 minutes later he see his little brother Stefan coming down the stone steps from the arch way.

"Hello Brother!" Damon says with a smirk "So you decide to come join the "Single in Paradise" after all."

"Well Brother. I could not have you have all the fun." He smile back and gives Damon a bone crushing hug. "Beside your right! It's time for us to settle down and find love. This free single vacation I heard got 5 stars from the reviews. They say if it continue to do well then they will turn this place into a game show."

"Let hope this weekend does not turn into the "Love Connection" or those trashes reality shows." Damon sarcasm and sincere showing.

The brothers continue to drink when the next girl shows up with long curly brunette hair wearing black shorts and black midriff top. She sexy walking down the stone steps with a smirk on her face.

"WOOO MAMA!" Damon says with a smirk "I called dibs brother."

"Hey! I saw her first." Stefan say with a playfully shove.

She approach them at the bar. "Hello Boys! My name is Katherine A.K.A. the Kitty Kat. Meow!" She say playfully with a smirk "And you two our?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." He then steps up to her and nods his head to Stefan. "This guy is my brooding little bro Stefan. " He then leans in closer to her so he can whisper. "Just so you know I am more fun and pretty then him"

Katherine then turn to Stefan. "AW! I'm sure he is much fun as you. Beside…" She then strokes both the boys chins "The both of you and I are going to have so much fun together for the next month."

She goes to George the bartender to get a drink.

Damon continue to stare at her behind along with Stefan.

"What a women hey Damon?" Stefan nudges

"Little Bro we have reach paradise at last." Damon says with a smirk and comes to hug his brother arms on the side.

"Stay tune though Damon. We still have other women to see here that are coming and not to mention the other guys coming later on too." Stefan say to him.

"Well that for me to know and for you to Dot. Dot. Dot. Fine out." He turns his head to the side and winks at him.

10 minutes later….

Another set of bare foot from a women comes down the steps then she comes into view as she starts running more like now as she could not wait anymore. This women was blonde and playfully like.

"Hello everyone!" She spokes.

The Salvatore brothers and Katherine turn their heads to see her coming down the entry of new arrives.

She smiles as she spoke again when reaching to them. "Hi! My name is Caroline and I live in New York. Although, I have done so much traveling with the moving, I guess that's why I am having boy trouble, have you have any…." Caroline continue to babble on while meanwhile Katherine was bored by this and wanted to just tell the blondie to shut up. Stefan watches her as though new light just came in and Damon just continue to drink not paying much attention.

Caroline finally notice "Sorry I'm doing it again. I always have this trouble of talking too much." She smile apologetically

"I think it's wonderful that you are taking the time out to be here." Stefan say sounding in love.

The look on Katherine face look likes she had steams coming out of her ears.

" _This new chick is already irritating me and now she swooping in thinking she all that to take my guys. I don't think so. Play it cool Katherine. Just got to manipulator her into being my friend and she will learn to back off._

"Indeed..." playing off a fake smile "Welcome to paradise Caroline. I'm sure we are going to be the best of friends." Kat says

Caroline smile back too. Although, something tells her she need to be careful with this one.

The four of them goes to a Big Red pillow with wild colors of smalls ones on top of it too. They sit and lounges while talking talk more to each other.

Half hour later…

Another girl walks on the stone steps only she looks to be more brownish and she was wearing a purple dress with palm trees.

The four looks up to see who is coming.

"Hello my name is Bonnie. It's nice to meet you all." She spokes.

Everyone introduces themselves and talk to the new arrival that came.

"Well brother we are the two luckiest boys in the world two have 3 sexy and beautiful women on this isolated island to ourselves."

"I would not count on it. There has got to be more men coming soon." Caroline say "Going to get me some more champagne. Want to come Bonnie?"

The two girls head back to the big house on the hill where they found George is gone.

"That's weird. I thought the host say he will only stay till 5pm?" Bonnie say

"Let go in the house and see if his there." Caroline says

The girls enter the house. They see lots of couches and chairs that they must assume is the main common room. There they see a small table in the middle of it with red and pink roses surrounding a small note.

Caroline picks it up and then the girls run back to others.

"Everyone look what we found a date card." Caroline say excitedly.

Katherine was dumbstruck "That means no more arrivals for a while."

"Yep" Damon pops the P out loud more.

"What does it say?" Stefan say curious more.

NOTE:  
 ** _"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to your first day in Single in Paradise. Just to let you know a couple things that anything can happens so keep your guard up and to remember there are no rules here._**

 ** _The First date will go to:_**

 ** _Damon Salvatore_**

 ** _You and your lady are going on sexy date near the falls. Maybe you two will fall head over hills on this date._**

 ** _Have fun_**

 ** _Sign_**

 ** _The host!_**

"Wow Damon! Congrats on the first date card." Stefan smile happy for his brother.

Damon smirk happily "Well ladies it's been a pleasure to get to know you and I hate to break hearts, but..."

He turns to Katherine with a smirk full of joy. "Well if memories serves correct from the moment I saw you I just knew you would be one heck of a firecracker women. Will you go out with me?"

"It would be a pleasure." Katherine smirk back

" _Well he is easy…."_

Bonnie and Stefan cheers for them both while Caroline rolls her eyes annoyed by this.

* * *

2 hour later…..

The two get ready for their date where they see on the beach that a big boat arrives with a big trampoline on the front including it, and a couch with some pillows in the back of the boat that was a private sitting area and bar inside.

The two sail off leaving the group behind at the house. From then on they drink, chat, and later on head to the front on the trampoline for a steamy make out session.

"OH Damon! It's so hot up here and you're making it hotter." Katherine was in total bliss as though she was the only girl to be so ecstatic that Damon was giving her attention.

"It's ok I will fan you." He uses his hands to fan her face and kiss her more with tongues and moaning. Damon squeezes her butt as she humps him and giggle drunken playfully.

The boat stops to a small island with red lilac flowers path leading to a mountain like volcano. "Shall we go to the second part of the date my queen?" Damon speaks to her with a hand out for her to take.

"Leave?" She gulps "Off of this boat?" She takes Damon hand. But as they walk to the side Katherine was holding on for dear life like she will fall off any second.

Damon was so amused as he try not to laugh. This women is so dramatic, but he still has a major crush on her.

They finally got on the little boat taking them up to the island and went up the flower like path where in the cave is a huge waterfall. Also, there was a round like table with a feast to eat along with champagne and bourbon too.

"Cheers!" Damon say holding up his bourbon glass "To the sexy women in the world on my first date."

"Aw! How sweet!" She smirk at him, but holds her wine out toasting too as they clink the glass together and drink.

She chuckles almost evil like to herself. "Just think that my sister Elena miss out on this."

"Really who is Elena?" Damon ask in curiosity

Katherine talks about how boring her sister is, then changes the subject on how rich and famous she is in movies, how she wants a man to adore her, and how she talks about giving him everything. Damon then talks about how his life, where he comes from, and that he is a lonely man too looking for love in the wrong places. Katherine pretends to be interested but is more looking at his butt then hearing his feelings.

" _Oh the stuff I could do to him in bed. "_

"Katherine did you hear what I say about the love consuming part?" Damon ask her as she was watching him with drooling but not paying attending by the look of it.

"What!? Oh yea sure whatever you say… love was a pain for me too that's why I came here." Katherine say.

"Me too!" Damon smile now. He grabs Katherine hands on the table.

 _"_ _Oh man now I know this man is a push over."_

"Katherine Peirce. You made me so happy right now. Would you like to be my girlfriend now?"  
Damon says staring in to her eyes.

"Of course." Fake smiling happily and they hug while Kat rolled eyes behind.

"Let go home for bit anyways." Damon say.

* * *

5 hours later…..

They return home and told everyone what happen on their date. Then decide it was time for bed.

Katherine heads to the beach.

 _"_ _Well one Salvatore down and one more to go. Although, I wish this one would not be so weak. No matter maybe the other brother will not be so strong emotion and more changeling. I will have to sleep with Damon first then I will have both to myself for a while. After all two boys are better than one to take home. Kitty Kat is going to get laid here no matter what happens…_

Stefan comes out and found her alone on the beach.

"Are you ok out here by yourself?" the young Salvatore say

Katherine then turns to face him. I am now she smile and then kisses him.

 **Will Damon found out about the kiss? How will this go down?**

 **Stay tune next week on a new chapter/episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Intro**

 **Hi Everyone,**

 **Hope you all been enjoying it so far. Still waiting for more reviews, but we'll see as the story goes on.**

 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 ** _The welcome starts as everyone gets to know each. Damon gets a date card and choose Katherine then falls for her so fast before anyone we know on the island. However, Katherine has a plan on her own. To walk away with not one, but both of the brothers in her arms. It looks like she will be the villain. Now we are left off with a major cliffhanger where she kiss Stefan…._**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

 **Due to the drama that will escalate throughout this chapter there will be no arrive till chapter 3. So enjoy!**

Episode 2(Chapter): Kitty Kat on the prowl

When Katherine breaks the kiss Stefan is left with a huge shock on his face.

"I…don't understand…. I thought you was into my brother. Stefan stuttered.

"No you don't understand. The date was not as hope it would be. All he could say was that he rather make love to me as the hoe I am than to fall in love with me." Katherine now had this sad act on. "Stefan I realize that I am not in love with that playboy dick. It was always you." She now grab his face and look deep in his brown eyes.

"WOW…" was all Stefan can say. "You just surprise me. I have to admit it I do have some feelings for you but..."

"But?" Katherine say

"Just give me time to adjust and think about this. I don't want to come on to you too strong and be a wimp to go weak in the knees for a women right away. Plus, I hate to hurt my brother feelings if you know what I mean." Stefan preaches

"Of course I understand." Katherine say "You want to meet up tomorrow night in the tree house and get a drink when you made a decision then?"

"Of course! But don't think you're going to get me begging for you. Like I said I don't fall for women that fast since I don't have all these feelings of confidences for myself. Well… Good night Katherine!" and goes back to the house for the guys only quarters.

"Night!" Still having that concern look on her face then turn around walking away with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Day 5~

Morning came all day everyone was on the beach playing. The girls were chit chatting at the bar while Stefan and Damon play football on the beach. The girls could not help but giggle during their conversation and even stop between watching the guys playing their game.

"SO…" Katherine say

She was wearing nothing but a black robe and bikini. Plus, her top was making her breast push up so much that it was rocking more of cleavage. Even when she bends down to pour a drink in front of everyone faces.

"What do think is the game plan today ladies?" She ask watching Damon throwing the football enthusiastically while he was only wearing black shorts as there was so much sweat all over his 12 pack abs. It was turning her on so much that she had to look back at Bonnie who was in wonder and Caroline watching Stefan but also smiling too.

"Actually..." Caroline turns back "I'm hoping another guy will arrive then me and Bonnie could get some action like you did with cocky man child over there."

Katherine smirk "Don't be jelly Car-Bear. I'm sure when more guys arrive they will be all over you." _And away from my Stefan_

"Isn't you concern that Stefan and Damon might fight over you?" Bonnie ask with concern as her face was prop up on her fist staring back at her. "I mean they only have eyes for you. You need to tell Stefan that Damon ask you to be his girlfriend that way he will back off."

"Your right and I will. I'll be sure to have a private chat Bonnie." Kat say. "Don't worry I will try not to break his heart." Kat continue to lie through her teeth.

The guys approach them.

"Whew... Man I could use a drink." Damon say

He notice that they stop talking.

"Were you ladies talking about little old me" Damon smirks

"Fight chance dick!" Caroline rolled her eyes. _He is so cocky! ::UGH::_

"Well I better go shower and change. Don't talk about me too much while I'm gone ladies." and wink before heading back to the guys quarters.

Stefan turns back to the ladies "Sorry about my brother sometimes he can be a –"

"A Dick" Caroline interrupts.

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie say in shocked by her judgmental attitude.

"I was going to say pain in butt sometimes, but I guess that works at describe him sometimes too. It's been hard for him to open up since his last break up." Stefan say looking back in pain.

"Stefan I'm so sorry." Katherine approach acting sad and concern.

"It's not your fault. But you will see. Hopefully he will find love here and that there are no more heart breaks." Stefan speaks looking at her with his face trying to hide the conversation they had last night, but hoping she gets the signal and danger of the consequence of pursing this affair.

"We all do." Caroline speaks up with a smile too.

They continue to chat about what other surprises will be like today.

Meanwhile after showering from the heat Damon goes to the main mansion part where he see a little toy sail boat next to a card on the small round table.

Damon goes back to the others holding the card up.

"Guys another date card. OOO! It could be another one for me." Damon say to them.

"What does it say Brother?" Stefan ask.

Damon open it up.

NOTE:  
 ** _"Hello Singles! It seem your settle well here in Paradise. Just a reminder that anything can happen and that there are no rules here._**

 ** _The second date will go to:_**

 ** _Stefan Salvatore_**

 ** _You and your lucky lady are going on relaxing date that will take care of those sore muscles of yours. This will definitely get you both in the mood._**

 ** _Have a relaxing time_**

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _The Host Chris Jackson!_**

Damon heart sank in disappointment, but however, he knew it was his brother turn. Maybe while he takes Caroline or Bonnie out with him. He and his kitty Kat can have some alone time.

"Before I make my decision Damon a word…Please?" The brother's head back to the main mansion out of ear shots.

Caroline turn back to the girls. "What do you think they are going to discussed?"

Katherine shrug her shoulders "Beats me! Maybe he will ask advice on taking you out Caroline."

Living room on the blue couch…

"Listen Brother… I don't want to start anything, but I would like to take Katherine out if it's ok with you? There are these feelings I can't explain brother and I need to explore it. Beside the host and producers did say that there are no rules of asking the same person on who they are with." Stefan finish.

Damon is shocked and angry by this news, but he knows that he needs to have faith that Katherine loves him more and would even turn down the date. So he return his composer.

"Course why not… But I should warn you Stefan she would only go for me now. She say so herself when I propose to her to be my women in my arms." Damon said.

They return to the girls….

"Sorry about that! But with the blessing of my brother…" Stefan turn to Katherine with a smile on his face. "Katherine would you like to go on this date with me?"

"Oh…Stefan this is sudden..." surprise look, but on the inside she was smirk so hard that was so evil it could not be seen. "Yes of course."

Damon could not believe what he was hearing. As his heart begin to sink further to the pit of his stomach. As he watches them happy embrace. Caroline was beyond pissed inside, but happy smile clapping for them. Bonnie shock too, but cheer for them as friendly support.

Stefan stop the embrace when he see his brother look of angry and disappointment starting to show.

"See there you go starting… It's just a date brother. We'll be back soon hopefully." Stefan say trying to keep his spirits up.

"I'm not starting anything. Have fun you two." Damon say trying to sound happy for them.

* * *

2 Hours Later….

Meanwhile back in the girls only quarters of the mansion…

Katherine is in the bathroom putting on lots of make up while Bonnie and Caroline are chatting away from distance so she can't hear them.

"Could she put on any more make up to make her look like a hooker?" Caroline says rolling her eyes as she finish watching her.

"SHUSH! Caroline! She could hear you." Bonnie say with a worried look

"SO! This is what it all about isn't it? Drama! I don't trust her. I'm going to keep my eyes out for her and protect Stefan." Caroline say in anger.

Bonnie looks surprise "Caroline are you jealous?"

"No!" She signs "It… just… No I can't have feelings for Stefan. But I do want to protect him from anyone trying to break his heart and he seem like a sweet guy. Stefan a doctor, has 3 merit awards, and rumor has it that his father die and left him the fortune. He must be filth rich-"

"Did you say rich?" Katherine appears now having a black long skirt over her bikki with a flower in her hair making her look tropical ready for her date.

"Yea so…" Caroline say with a suspicious look.

"We were talking about this rumor on Stefan getting the family fortune, but we don't know if it was true or not." Bonnie say

"Really!? I guess we won't know till the future hey ladies"

 _Wow Katherine you really hit the jackpot._

"Anyways I should probably get going Steffie awaits." now pretending to have a French accent.

She leaves.

"Like said I don't trust her. We need to watch out for her." Caroline say returning her judgy face.

Downstairs….

Katherine and Stefan leaves in a van. Normally they know when they got here the producers inform them they would be the only ones on the island for the show. In order to get to civilization you would have to leave by boat to get to some of the dates, because the vans are usual only use to go to the small airport they have on this isolated island when it was time to leave. But they were actually staying on the island this time for their date and was going on the other side away from everyone so they can be still be alone together. After about an hour they headed further down the road till they reach a deserted beach called "South Shore". They get out and walk along the beach with their tikka drinks till they spot something on the beach.

"Stefan look…" as Katherine points.

The couple spotted two massage tables, a huge canopy with a biggest bed, and so many food in front.

"OOO…" Katherine giggles and turn to Stefan with a smile on her face and kiss him on the lips.

This time he surprisingly did not reject it.

They go and sit down on one side of the table and eat.

Stefan was the first to speak. "So why me?"

Katherine turn with a smile "Because deep down inside that brooding I think there is a sweet guy that know how to treat a women and care for her while including the entire world. That's what I look for in a man."

"For the world yes, but me not so much." Stefan say. "I guess I spend so much time on my doctoring I don't have time for a women. When my dad die he promise I will have the world at my feet and that I was the better brother."

 _So it was true_ "Aw Stefan. You have to loosen up and have fun more. I think you're terrific and I know you're about to say I only know you for two days, but I feel like I do."

"Ok c'mon I..." Stefan shrug off

"Seriously. Your doctor, you have 3 merit awards, great brother… Well 2 out 3 not bad." Katherine rethinks what she say.

They both laugh!

"As I said before give Damon sometime." Stefan say

"Well can I tell you a secret?" Katherine say scary like.

"Sure" Stefan say now curious yet also worried.

"When I was 14 my mother passed away and I was beaten by my foster father, because I remind him so much about her and I thought I was not any good. So I decide to prostitute myself in order to get enough money away from my parents. The bible say I should do anything to get away from evil. So I play the game and now look at me I'm the richest and famous women in the world, but no husband..." She say sadly trailering off.

"I wish I was there to help you." Stefan say as they continue to stare into each other faces.

"Hello Guys… Hello…. Time for Massage." One of the massage person say from the massage tables.

They finally turn to look. "Oh Hey!" She says back and turn back to Stefan with her hand on his face still.

"Time for a massage." she smile

They head to the massage table to get there messages done and hold hand during the rub down.

"I have to warn you. His back is as stiff as a board." She say and they laugh.

"I'm just enjoying this moment anyways being with the most beautiful women in the world holding my hand." Stefan smile looking at her face.

There was sun setting before them as they stare out while getting there massages done holding hands…..

* * *

They come back from to the date 3 hour later….

Damon finds Katherine at the inside bar drinking in the main common room while everyone else is in bed as it is 3 am in the morning. He goes to grab a drink.

"So how did it go?" Damon ask.

Katherine try to act normal. _Alright girl time to sleep with the sexy man alive._

"Oh… Stefan and I decide it was not going to work out. Beside I'm with you." She turn with a normal look, but more like I want you.

Damon has his eyebrow wagging "You want to take this to the bed room?"

Now sexy smirking "Yes please… My sexy man." She now kiss Damon passionately.

Damon broke the kiss and now have this cold look on his faces. "Or would you like to go makeout with my brother instead?"

Katherine now has a shock look. "But Damon …We… Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Kat." In angry mode.

"It's not what you think. He kiss me and I broke it off…..Stefan told you?" Katherine try to not panic inside, but had a sad look.

"No actually he didn't. But a man knows the way a women kisses. Even when he _WAS_ in love." Damon was no longer the playfully guy as he stood there. He had this cold look of hatred where underneath it was hurt. "I think it's best if we see other people on this island."

"But Damon if all is fair first you were moving too fast with me. " She was now angrily "Maybe Caroline right about you being a dick."

"Yea that me Damon Salvatore that been caught up in a game from the manipulator bitch on the island." Damon say giving her the coldest and hardest look ever now. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but it's not going to work with me."

Damon leaves and Kat screams after him waking up everyone in the island.

* * *

Day 6~

The girls eat breakfast in the hut close to the outside bar while Stefan comes over and chat with Katherine ask her what happen last night. Kat had to pull off a good story to cover her butt.

Meanwhile Damon sat alone on the beach with a bottle of Bourbon staring at the sky _. I was such a fool to fall in love so fast. I thought that with everything that happen with my Ex ….. No I not going to make that same mistake again. Maybe I should just throw in the towel and pack up my shit before I see Stefan gives his rose to that bitch….::Sigh::_

He did not notice Bonnie coming over _._

"Mind if I sit?" Bonnie ask

"Actually I was just getting ready to leave. You know throw in the towel before any…" Damon say standing up.

"NO! Please don't go. I promise you things will get better." She smiles

"I hope so Bon Bon. I hope so." taking a swing at his bottle of bourbon.

"Huh... Bon Bon. I like that. You must be the king of all nicknames." She smile staring back at him

They laugh breaking the tension.

"Trust me…" Putting a reassuring hand on his arm. I'm sure more girls are going to arrive soon since it has been a week now it feels like." Bonnie say still smiling

"HA! Well I hope no more girls this time around. We need more guys and I tend to walk out of here engaged." They turn around seeing Caroline now approaching them. She yells up to the sky. "You hear me guys? NO more girls! Close the gate now."

Sure enough they must not heard her as a pair of feet comes down the stone steps from the flowering and beautiful archway. Then as it get closer and it starts to become more visible as it shows a women in a flowing long white dress.

People start to look up and see who the new arrive was. Both Bonnie and Caroline look surprise. Stefan has a wow look on his face while doing double takes at Katherine.

But nothing beats Damon look out of them all as though he hear the Venus god harp music playing in the background. His jaw drop to the floor immediately like Sebastian from the little mermaid. Plus, his eyes went wide like they were going to be bulging out. Plus, his heart was beating so fast like it will fly out of his chest with a lump in his throat that was too hard to swallow.

Meanwhile Katherine has this look of shock and scary look. All she could think of in her last thoughts as she watches her slowing descends down the stone steps. _Oh my God! I am so screwed!_

TO BE CONTINUE…...

 **Who do think is the mystery new arrive is? ;-) I think we all know! Stay tune on the next episode/chapter which is going to be really long one. As we only got 3 more arrives and 1 episode left before the rose ceremony.**

 **This new arrival entry and music was inspire by the movie "Adventure of Baron Munchausen": The Birth of Venus.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Intro:**

 **Hello Everyone! Hope everyone had a good week.**

 **Just to let everyone know I had one review questioning about the tags below. I can tell you this does not confirm that it is a Stelena or Darthine or a Steroline story. I did try to get it where it was supposed to be Damon, Elena, Katherine, Stefan in that order since they are the main characters of the story. But for some reason the site won't let me. Therefore I have not confirm the shipping for this story, because it will ruin the element of surprise. That is the point of this story is to see the journey of the 3 shipping. Plus, this is supposed to be a fun fiction showing off all the shipping we saw on TVD and The Originals while also trying to stay similar almost to Bachelor in Paradise. Kind of like a Parody.**

 **I will say that as the fiction goes along the tags will start to change as we start seeing the endgame.** **I hope some of you might stick with it.**

 **Anyways time to start the Episode/Chapter!**

 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Damon gets a date card and choose Katherine then falls for her so fast before anyone we know on the island. However, Katherine has a plan on her own. To walk away with not one, but both of the brothers in her arms. It looks like she will be the villain. So far her plan is working as she is now slowing getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her start to go away now and see that she starting to have feelings for her brother. Then just as we thought things could not get anymore dramatic a new arrival comes that shock not just everyone but Katherine.**

 _ **"Oh my God! I am so screwed!"** _**Katherine last thoughts.**

 **Stay tune and review after a long chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

 **;-) Enjoy Everyone!**

Episode 3(Chapter): Double Trouble

As the beautiful girl came to a halt in front of them so angelic and goddess like she smile so sweetly with a hint of shyness to it as well.

"Hello!" She spoke so softly.

So far nobody spoken. All you could hear was the sound of the ocean in the background.

Meanwhile Damon look as though a Cupid had love struck an arrow inside him. He never felt like this about anyone in a long time. His heart was pounding like a miles an hour as though it will burst out of his chest at any given time. He also felt like he kept swallowing a lump of pill after he close and open his mouth a lot. His ocean blue eyes still looks so big and it's funny, because he did not do a double look take like Stefan did notice she looks just like Katherine.

Stefan finally spoke up out of them all.

"Well... Hello! It's nice to meet you. My name... err... Steffie...I mean Stefan!" Stefan continues to stutter while talking.

"This is... Coraline... shoot um... Caroline I mean... and this is... Bon Bon... I Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

Stefan was laughing at his stupor, because he normal hates to get nervous and act like a dork, but he was in a present of a beautiful women who look exactly alike from Katherine. But Elena just giggle ever so musically and sweetly.

"And this is..." But before Stefan can speak Damon finally snap out of it.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore. And might I must say it is a pleasure to make your acquaints." As he step up pushing aside Katherine ever so gracefully forgetting all about her. Katherine had her mouth open with shock and upset as he rudely pass her not noticing her and stare back in angry. Damon took the women hand and gave it a feather kiss.

The angel and shy women could not help but blush and giggle at the same. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore..."

"Please! Please! Call me Damon. As in the name starting with a D means Danger." Damon does his famous smirk.

Oh yea she thought this guy is definitely spelling the word trouble. She will definitely have to watch out for this bad boy here. Damon meanwhile still holding her hand out while stroking her arm up and down with his other hand.

"Besides being the most beautiful creature on the planet one such as yourself should be treat like a princess as I am not worthy of your appears." Damon continues to flirt.

The women was so deep with blushing and shyness with all this compliments and attention Damon was giving her. She giggled while speaking again in shy voice. "You flatter me!"

"Not one tickle my dear... not one bit... you flatter me." Damon was smirking so much and here he felt like a school boy again instead of bad boy. He never felt like this before, but kept his bad boy smirk up to hide his giddy school boy charm.

Caroline and Bonnie was giggling in the background towards each other. Katherine finally erupt this nightmare show.

"Excuse me!" in a stern yet angry and shock voice turning towards the new arrival "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here... sister?"

The women faces Katherine with a smile while trying to have a confident composer. "Well Katherine when I found out you were going to try this new reality show to find love. I figure I start taking your advice before you left and told me to stop being a weak mouse and find your own love and life. "

:::Bling flash back:::

"I can't believe you are going on some unknown reality show Katherine."

They now was in her mansion on the hill.

"Listen Elena! You heard what my Rep say. If I do this I will be the most famous and richest person in the world. Plus, the IRS is breathing down my neck." She spoke in disgusted way.

"But isn't the new show they are trying to producer is about finding the love of your life?" Elena ask concerned.

Kat laugh so loud in a hilarious and dramatic way. "Bitch PLEASE! Most of the guys on there are only here for TV. Everyone knows it. Although, I do want a husband someday and to love me for the way I am. In the meantime I will don't mind getting lay."

"I just think you still should be careful Katherine. What goes around comes around and it's call bad karma." Elena hate seeing her sister act like this since she left her with their little brother, stepmother, and abused father.

"Plus, if the whole world see you like this they will label you as the villain." Elena in her matter of fact voice.

"Are you kidding?" Katherine turn from her last suitcase after closing it. "You don't keep up with today. When the audience see a villain on the television show they practically fall in love with the character more than the main character. They in fact hate the leading lady and love the villain character more."

Katherine leaves the room to go down the stairs with her suitcase as Elena follows.

"All I am saying is Katherine you want to not just set a good example to people, but to yourself. How will you feel looking back at the horrible stuff you done and wishing you did something better?" Elena still talking as they made it to the main hall and now talking at the front door.

"Well I guess I could say the same with you when I remember the horrible things that happen the first night after mom died. Do remember Elena?" She now turn with this dark look of seriousness.

"How I was only 14 years old crying in the bath tub. Dad came in. I was numb and he just comb... my hair... put perfume on me... he say... "Relax..." Then he raped me." We now see the closeness on Katherine dark face. "But what was worse you did nothing about it as you heard the screaming in the bathroom."

Elena now try to touch her arm, but Katherine pulls it away out of her reach. "Kat... I ... I wish I could take it back... but..."

"But what Elena!? You did nothing!" Katherine shouted back.

"I was scary Katherine. Don't forget I may have not gotten rape from Dad, but I got abused too. Plus, something happen to me while you were gone in my past that is similar to what you went through. I could tell you the story if you like. Since I did came all the way out here to reconnect with you... my sister." She reach out again but Katherine move again so she could not touch her.

"You waste your time you weak ass bitch. You only came out here just to tell me how your life went great after Dad remarried and how you, our brother, and our stepmother left him by starting a new life. But then as mom passed away now leaving no will and that your now on the verge of homeless and you coming back here saying you want to reconnect with me when in truth be told you is just after my money. I don't fucking think so sweetie." Katherine now giving her a cold look.

"No if you just listen to the story..." Elena spoke

Katherine interrupts her. "Please I'm just happy that karma is a damn bitch. I wish you would see that now."

"Well you know what I wish you were not my SISTER!" Elena shouted back which was an unfortunate mistake.

Katherine now look hurt.

"Ouch! Now I'm hurt." Katherine say with a hurt look. Knowing now that their relationship might not be repairable and that this is the turning point.

"Look Katherine... that not what I meant..." Elena started, but Katherine interrupts.

"Take my own advice El-en-a!" She sing angrily and evilness of cold. "The whole world does not revolve around you. When it revolve around other people like me. Those fairytales that are put in your head will never come true to you. Never! Maybe it's time you need to stop being the poor delicate Elena weak mouse you are and find your own love and life."

They state back at each. Elena looking so hurt like never before trying not cry while Katherine stare back at her not feeling sorry at all.

The chuffer appear opening the door, "You don't want to miss your flight Miss Katherine."

Katherine nods to him and turns back to her sister who still looks hurt in a sad way in her dirty jeans and torn shirt. It was because some of the clothes she own had got lost on the flight, but she could not afford new clothes right now unless she plan to get back home to her job if she wanted to keep it.

"Now... why don't you clean yourself up in the servants guest shower and don't let the door hit you when you're ready to leave. I don't want to see a nasty bitch like you here anyways when I get back." Then leaves out the door and the chuffer liking Elena for the past few days stare back at her sadly in a kind way then close the door behind him when carrying Katherine last suitcases.

Elena could not help, but to just sit on the big long couch stretching across the room and let the tears pour down her cheeks.

"Mom... "in her crying whisper voice "I know you're up there listening, but if you could give me sign on what to do. Should I go home and try to rebuild my life there saving part of the job I love or start a new adventure somewhere else? I feel so lost."

Then suddenly a bunch of paper fall into her lap. It was the letter of Katherine accept into the show. Elena reads it. She notice it's not just for celebrities, but it is for normal people too. She see the number. After a long thought she could not help, but smile.

So Elena decide to take a deep breath and take the plunge by picking up the house telephone next to her and making the call...

:::Bling to Now:::

Katherine still shocked now talking to Elena. "I did not expect you to come here."

"All come now Kat! The more Petrova sister fire the merrier." Damon said.

Katherine eyes goes to slit "Indeed!"

"Oh speaking of which..." Elena now shows in her other hand a white card with a rose in front. "I have a date card."

"You're kidding!?" Caroline spoke up in disappointment knowing obviously it not for her.

"What does it say?" Bonnie ask in excitement.

NOTE:

 ** _"Hello Elena Petrova Gilbert!" "Welcome to your first day here in "Single in Paradise". Also, I hope your twin sister is enjoying the surprise. Don't worry there will be more surprises coming and family reunions for everyone including Jeremy Gilbert is coming..._**

"JEREMY!" Katherine interrupts with a shout. "You told HIM!?"

Elena looks back at Katherine with an embarrassing apology look, but still excited on the inside. She had to tell him so that she was able to borrow not a lot but some money for the ticket back home. That way she could pack most of her clothes. On one condition that she try to pull some string to get her little brother on too. If it's one thing she love most is her brother more than anything in the world next to her mom's!

"Quiet Women!" Caroline telling her to shut up "Keep reading Elena." Caroline encouraging her.

Elena goes back to the note:

 ** _"... Tonight is your first night, but also your first date here. Choose wisely from one of the Salvatore brothers. Remember everyone there are no rules and claims so you are more than happy to date anyone on the island and turn them down if you rather stay with that person for now. Be sure Elena that you and your date meet by the dock at 3pm sharp._**

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _The Host Chris Jackson._**

Elena looks back up at everyone when she finish reading.

"If you guys don't mind do you think that I can talk to one you girls and see which one of these guys is taken? I don't want to take anyone guys but..."

"Actually..." Katherine eyes still slit with upset hatred, but knew this was here chance to use Elena now. "Could I have a moment alone with my sister please?"

Elena nods and starts to head with Katherine up to the hill where the main common room is to talk. However, Damon step in front of Elena blocking her path.

"Remember don't make a choice you regret. I hope you choose wisely. "Damon say.

"Me too! It was great seeing you Damon and everyone." Elena say to them all.

"And too you Elena." Taking her hand again holding and caressing her arm gently up and down again. "A pleasure meeting you. As this is not good bye, but more like a see you later if you catch my drift."

Damon takes Elena hand and kiss it again making Elena blush hard again by his flirting.

"Bye Damon!" Elena touch of shyness voice again while smiling hard at him.

Elena take her cue to leave as she senses Katherine impatient growing thin. As they go to the main hut on the hill Damon watches them go and let out the hugest sign. "El-en-a" Now singing it like a song. Oh how he can't wait to feel her silky long hair and say her sweet name when he feels the sweet goddess like princess in bed with him. Damon now see that paradise never look so beautiful then it does now.

* * *

As soon as they were in the main common room Katherine already turn to talk to her. "I can't believe you just waltz right in here thinking you can just come and take..."

"I don't see what the problem is Katherine when you will go your way here and I will go mine." Elena was now going to try and stand up for herself.

"Yea like how I saw you drooling over my man Damon with his outrageous flirting at you." Katherine gives her snake eyes again.

"So Damon is your guy." Elena now with a concern face feeling bad for her sister.

"No... It's not... OH Elena!" Katherine now falls to the red plush couch siting down along with her sister. "This is such a mess. I Love Stefan and I want to have sex with Damon."

"So it's like your body is saying Damon, but your heart is actually saying Stefan. From what I can see it. You are going to have to make choice though sooner or later, because eliminations is coming soon." Elena continue to talk to her.

Katherine shakes her head in fear. But then a light bulb hit her that make her want to do the Grinch grin. But she kept it cool since her sister here.

"You know maybe your right. How about I make a deal with you sis." Katherine stares back.

"I'm listening." Elena in interested but nervous knowing this is Katherine.

"You go on a date with Stefan since he is perfect for you. Keep him preoccupied while I deal with my feelings with Damon. I will definitely know if it is real or not." Katherine finish telling her plan.

"I don't know Katherine..." But Katherine held a hand up.

"Trust me. Go out with Stefan. When you come back you can tell me that you like Stefan and I might end up with Damon. But if Damon is a Dick after all I can dump him and be with Stefan. Then I promise you once you get back there might be another guy here for you and you will still be safe from elimination. Or better yet Damon could save you. I can tell he will save you no matter what. Then after using him you dump Damon for a nicer guy here. As long as it not Stefan of course. That way you have your space and I will have mine." Katherine revealing the plan. "What do say?"

Elena thought about how manipulating this plan is.

"And if you decide to refuse. Well then I hate to tell everyone about the horrible childhood past that happen with us. Plus, I say how you plan to manipulate the brothers into breaking up me so you can get them all to yourself and this will turn off every guy here that will result you into being sent home." Katherine finish knowing she is threating her only sister.

Elena could not believe what she was hearing. "This is blackmail."

Katherine shrug her shoulders. "Well that showbiz honey."

"Have a good time with Steffie." Katherine say as they both remove themselves from the couch.

"I will try too." Elena so upset by this blackmail, but decide to go through with it as she now leaves to the beach to go ask Stefan out. Katherine stay behind though revealing her true evil plan.

"Then once I show everyone how Elena is the hoe not me. I will get to have both the brothers to myself again. Not to mention she will be distracting Stefan giving me time for Damon to sex it up. After all what one little mouse could do." She laughs to herself.

* * *

Back on the beach...

Elena see the two girls drinking in the hut and the brothers talking on the beach together watching the ocean.

"Stefan Hi! Do you mind if I talk to you alone?" Elena ask.

Sure enough Stefan excuse himself from a displeased Damon who now watches them walking away seeing the date card in her hand knowing she is definitely going to ask Stefan.

"So I was wonder... would you like to go on this date... with me?" Elena ask nervously.

"Sure I would love to." Stefan say with a smile.

Caroline was disappointed too. Bonnie was left wondering too if she will ever get a date. She had never been so lonely.

"They need to just change this to "Salvatore in Paradise"!" Caroline say in frustration.

Bonnie put a hand on her friend shoulders. "Don't worry I'm sure things will light up for the both of us."

Sure enough Stefan comes over and say his goodbyes to Bonnie, Caroline, and not so heart loving goodbye to Damon. Who had his whatever attitude on again and goes to the main common room. Stefan already can tell that his brother is probably going there to get drunk all day from all the rejection his got lately.

He goes back to Elena where they head to the dock where a speed boat awaits them and head out off the island on their date.

"I just don't get what is so special about Stefan anyways. Sure his the most amazing and sweetest guy a women would want to have in a dream man. Also, he is the world greatest doctor, but I don't think he is my type of guy." Bonnie say watching them ride off into the sun that was soon far out of their eyesight's.

"Are you crazy? His the most sweetheart guy I ever met on the planet. He helped a little boy dying from stage 3 of cancer from a cure and all he ever wants is to have love too!" Caroline tells her.

* * *

Meanwhile up on top before entering the arch way two guys come from the side while the host Chris Jackson enter from the other side.

"Welcome to "Single in Paradise" guys!" He spoken.

"Thanks Chris. It certainly will be an adventure indeed." say the guy with a British accent.

"So what made you decide to come to paradise Klaus?" Chis asked during their interview.

"As you can see ever since Hayley left me with our daughter Hope. Things have been very hard for the both us. My little princess always wonder will she ever have a mother again? Or will she see her mom again? But it also got me thinking I too deserve a Queen for myself. I also have been very lonely and want that special someone for the both us." Klaus response as Jeremy could not help but feel sorry for him and the host is in aw the whole time.

"This is a very touchy story." Chris respond in awe still. He then turn to Jeremy.

"Well there is no need to top that question to you Jeremy. But I do have one question which is how will your sisters feel with you being in paradise and do you think you will be overprotective with them?" Chris in interest.

"I think Elena as you can see will be more than happy to see me already. Katherine... er... not as much as mostly I want you gone type of thing. But I am definitely going to watch out for any dick or bully that come between my sister Elena. That's how much I love her." Jeremy finish.

Klaus nods respect this guy already.

"Well with that being say good luck to the both of you. You both are the first people to enter together in paradise and have a double date with two lucky women who ever they are. Let your journey begin." As he held out one arm showing where the flowery arch is that lead to the island beach.

"Thanks Chris!" They both say and head on down.

It goes back to the two girls...

"I mean at this point I don't think I would ever find love with another guy here like Stefan." Caroline say with her head prop up on fist in love.

They still do not notice yet as two guys coming down the stone steps...

"I mean no other guy is ever going to blow me away like he does the way he help others and very hero like..." Caroline in wonder

"I doubt if I will ever find love here at this point of time." Bonnie now in her giving up voice.

The guys now getting closer see the two girls at the bar.

"That's it!" Caroline hit the table.

"I made a decision. From here on out I am going to wait for Stefan. I believe there is no other man out there that will sweep me off my feet like he does." Caroline now in proud mood.

"Well we hope were not interrupting an important conversation ladies." Klaus accent again speaking out to them.

Caroline turns around where she is met with the sexiest and charming men she ever lay eyes on. He has brown eyes and curly brown hair along with some facial hair but not so much. He wore a purple button down shirt with two of the buttons open. A white short with flip flops on and he had a smirk on watching her gasp.

Bonnie also see the other guy wearing a green v neck shirt with blue shorts on and flip flops too. He looks also so buff too.

 _"One of these guys could not be Elena brother Could it?"_ Bonnie thought

"Hi!" Caroline now all flatter and shy like as she hold out her hand. "I am Caroline Forbes. And this is Bonnie Bennett."

"Nice to meet you." taking her hand and like Damon he kiss it. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson. But you can called me Klaus." He wink at her. "And this is Jeremy Gilbert as you can see."

Jeremy goes up to Bonnie. "Hi! It's nice to meet you."

Bonnie smile and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Not that we don't mind, but is it only just you two ladies for now?" Klaus ask in curiosity staring deeply into Caroline eyes.

"Not exactly..." Caroline start explaining what has happen so far with the Katherine and Salvatore love triangle and then the Petrova sisters drama that been going on. Plus, how so far it just been the two of them Bonnie and Caroline who have not had dates yet.

"So yea we had zero action." Caroline finish babbling on.

"At least we know now who dating who. I can't believe my sis Elena has been that bold lately." Jeremy in shocked by what he is hearing. "I can't believe she out there already with a guy."

There was now silence between them when Katherine and Damon came out to find them.

"OOOO Yummy who do we have here?" Katherine say.

"This is Klaus and he has just show up." Caroline say coldly with a glare at her. Making it clear as a don't even think about it.

"No need to be rude Care Bear. She was just come out here to meet me. I'm Klaus and this is your brother as you can see." Klaus smirk back at her.

Caroline was jealous still while Katherine pay no attention to her brother by shoving pass him and shaking hands with Klaus. However, Klaus was not at all thrill to meet Katherine. Damon shake hands though with Jeremy knowing this is Elena brother and he does not want to piss him off by the look of it in order to get in good with his sister.

"So happy you two came out in fact we both have a date card. Klaus!" Jeremy rounds to him.

Klaus then opens up the date card with a picture of a surf board on the card.

Note:

 ** _Double Hello to Klaus and Jeremy!_**

 ** _"Welcome to your first day here in "Single in Paradise"._**

 ** _You two will be the first to do a double date here on the show. Pick two special ladies for you to escort today. Gentleman this will be a fun group activity that you all will definitely hang tan to. Meet by the dock by 3pm sharp._**

 ** _Sign,_**

 ** _The Host Chris Jackson_**

Klaus smirk and looks now directly at Caroline. "With that being say I don't think there is any other women here in my fancy so to speak. Will you like to go on this fun soiree with me Care Bear?" Klaus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! A Thousand times Yes Please!" Caroline say in excitement who is so ecstatic to finally have a date.

Jeremy now turn to Bonnie. "I guess that leaves you and me huh? What you say? Go out with me and we make this a double date?"

"How can say no. I like that." Bonnie now happy that she was indeed getting a date too.

Katherine looks jealous at Caroline and Klaus, but relieve now knowing this might be her chance to win Damon back while everyone is gone.

* * *

Girls quarters...

 _"Time to get ready for my date and here is a jealous Katherine swing her hair upset and whining while drinking. Meanwhile I am loving every minute of it. "_ Caroline in head as she is smile on the inside. She looks at herself in the mirror by her dresser after finishing putting on her make up. She was now dress in a bright yellow bikini while also wearing a tropical long yellow skirt with white palm trees and flip flops.

"Ready?" Bonnie ask as she comes in dress similar to Caroline only wearing a black bikini and black long skirt with white palm trees.

"Bye Katherine!" Bonnie still being polite.

 _"Yea see ya bitches. Would not want to be yea. While I will be here getting lay in couple of hours."_ Katherine say in her thoughts.

They meet the guys looking fine as ever at the dock. Got on the S.S.2 speed boat heading off the island and back to Mexico where their group date will take place.

* * *

Back to Stefan and Elena on the speed boat...

"Stefan look! Is that a little house on the island over there?" Elena points ahead

Stefan scoot close to where Elena is seating and see it. "What do you know. I think it is. Our own private island. Land Hole! I always wanted to say that."

Then the driver finally was able to get them to the dock on the island. As soon as they dismounted the driver decide to take his leave on the boat driving it away living them alone till 8pm when they will get pick up.

They go inside the house seeing how it more like a cute little lake house that was so like the one she use to go to that belong to her cousin when she was little before her mom died. It looks so much like home that this date was definitely tailor made for her and she could not have pick a better person to share this date with.

On the long table sit a note that Elena picks up and read:

 **"Hi guys! Hope you are enjoying the date so far. What better way for you two to be alone from others. Also, matching your description Elena we figure you would like something that hits close to home in your heart. So enjoy the house till 8pm. Also, there is a cookbook on the counter and food in the fridge as a fun activity for you lovely couple to do while prepare for your dinner tonight. Enjoy!**

 **Sign,**

 **The Host Chris Jackson**

Elena could already tell this was going to be an amazing day.

* * *

Cozumel, Mexico Beach with lots of swimmers and surfs around…..

The group arrive and they see two guys with surf boards near the life guard tower. There was a huge sign that say "Single in Paradise" knowing this is where their date is supposed to be. The surf guys look too extremely hot for the guys taste as Caroline and Bonnie immediately started giggling. But they try to maintain their cool knowing they are the ones on a date with the most beautiful girls here.

"Hola Ladies!" one of the surf guys say. The girls had loud inappropriate giggling while the guys glare back at surf guys in angry as a look of what are we chop leaver.

"And Dudes!" the other surf guy added noticing these man can kill them.

"Welcome to Cozumel, Mexico beach. I'm Bill and this Bob and today group date activity will be that you guys get to learn how to surf. You will learn how to hang tan with the waves dudes. Chill with the ocean ladies." Bill acting all cool like.

"It will be cool to see how the ocean take you out... DUDES." Klaus sarcasm to them.

Caroline gives Klaus an attitude and hits his arm as a shame on you approach.

"Er... so ... with that... being say step up to your boards and we can begin the lesson." Bill trying to gain his words after the threat sarcasm from Klaus.

...

The group date goes well so far. They started practice surfing on the beach for bit. So far Jeremy was excelling, Bonnie kept failing miserably, while Klaus and Caroline was struggle a bit. Then they head out to the water where Jeremy was surfing on the hugest wave all the way to shore. Bonnie was laughing so much, because she kept falling off the board and failing miserably. But lucky Jeremy came out to help her. They got on a big surf board and did excellent surfing together all the way to shore.

Caroline did not do a good job as Bonnie neither. So she decide to give up and sit on the shore to watch for a bit. Meanwhile, Klaus was trying to show off to her. Caroline smile seeing Klaus surfing a huge wave and he looks at her trying to do tricks while smirking, but suddenly slip and wipes out. Caroline is shocked and she runs out to the end of the shore.

"Klaus! KLAUS! Where are you?" Caroline shouted upset and then she spot him on the shore facing down on the ground. She runs thinking he might be in trouble or on the verge of dying.

"Klaus are you ok?" As she runs to him. "Klaus..." Caroline turns him over only to see him smiling and laughing.

"Guess it got your attention huh?" He continue laughing

"You jerk!" Caroline giggles not mad at him.

Klaus reach up and take her to the ground with him they laugh rolling around on the sand so many times. When Klaus was on top they stop and stare into each other eyes then he goes down and take Caroline rosy pink lips with his. They stay there for a while kissing. He roll them on the side a bit then he was back on top again while the ocean splash around a little bit on their bodies as they was still a little close to shore. To them this almost felt like the famous movie "From here to Eternity" famous beach scene. However, they was living it. They stop for second staring into each other eyes as Caroline arm lay inches above her head while the other still holding Klaus neck. Klaus was just smiling so hard in love staring back into those brown eyes. Then they both went back to continue their kissing to each other while Caroline did not even notice as her long skirt came off and was now floating in the ocean away from the couple so in love with one other.

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach Jeremy and Bonnie sat there and was getting to know one other.

"So what is like being Elena sister? Or would you rather we talk about you and what's your life like? "Bonnie was so interested with a smile on her face.

"We can talk about anything. And I love my sister everyday. It was a struggle for us when we left our abused father. I was only little when the abused happen, but I wish there was something I could do to straight him out. But once Elena was older enough I was able do things on my own now like right now I am going to Art College and wrestle for the wrestling team." Jeremy smile.

Bonnie could not help but smile. "Well forgive me for not seeing the muscle, but you don't see strong enough for me."

Jeremy knows she was kidding, but fake not knowing she is, "Oh really as he gets up. Then watch as I beat you in race from that lighthouse and back."

"Hey!" as she gets up "I can beat you any time. Any day." She now smiling real hard like she not have in days.

"Oh yea bring it." Jeremy changeling her. They start to tickle wrestle each other while standing. Then slowly stop as they stare into each other eyes and kiss each other. They stood there making out in their swimsuits on the beach while other people have been so busy walk by them and busy with themselves. The couple did not notice anyone now though on the beach, but themselves as they continue their love for each other.

 _"I can't believe here I am making out with this great girl. However, I can't fall for her yet. They're going to be other girls coming I might fall for with eliminated coming around the corner and here I am – running – out – of –TIME."_ was all in Jeremy thoughts as he make out with Bonnie.

Which indeed is true.

* * *

Going back to the island for Stefan and Elena date….

Elena stands on the dock watching the ocean. She loves how it is so quiet out here away from civilization. She does not notice the two muscular arms wrapping around her.

"Enjoying yourself Elena?" Stefan ask.

Elena smile, "I was just having a flashback memory of how Jeremy and I use to go out here swimming. We would play chicken and watch our parents on their speed boat waving to us. Although, he always hated the dock cause he hurts himself. He even broke his leg one time. Do you think about the future and how you wish life can be so simple too?"

"I think there is so many questions about the future that sometimes we be scary of what will happen. But I try to enjoy it. Every minute of it. I do worry though and it is scary the thought of dying. As a doctor I see all these people dying and trying to help them. It makes me what to appreciate and be grateful for all I have right now. That's why no matter what I will never be angry with Damon and will always love him." Stefan say in wonder staring out at the ocean.

Elena could not help but smile too in agreement. As they both stare out watching the sunset together.

* * *

Chop Chop Chop….

The knife chopping in the kitchen is from Stefan. Elena watches from the couch admiring him with a wine glass in hand.

"I never knew you were a good cooker." Elena smile.

"Hey since you say you were a horrible cooker I might well let a guy show you how it done while you sit there and admire the artist at work. Beside I love that in a women." Stefan smile back.

"And you look very hot doing it. Reminding me so much of my father." Elena smile back putting the wine glass down.

"You mean cooking for you or cooking just like your father?" Stefan say with a smile as Elena approaches him.

"Definitely the first. Beyond hot." She smiles and gives a quick peck on the check which surprise him instead of on the lips. " _She is definitely not like her sister Katherine. You would think she move faster though. Ugh! Stefan what are doing thinking about Katherine when you're on a date with the sister."_ Stefan try to regain his focus.

They eat their dinner at the table. The more Elena got to know Stefan after hearing the story about how he save a girl who was dying of leukemia. The more she starts to see how he got to be the sweetest and quiet guy in the universe and wonders why would Katherine would want to disrespect Stefan seeing that this is not her type of guy. Once dinner was over they take their wine glasses and sit by the couch near the fire.

"That was very interesting story of how you and Jeremy grew up Elena." Stefan says as he finish listening and siting down on the couch.

"Thanks. But not as interesting as hearing how Damon got you out of trouble one time over a pocket watch." She smile back. "I mean looking at Damon now he is so…so…"

"Cocky much?" Stefan ask trying to finish her sentence.

"Very much actually." They laugh then a small silence is between them.

"How did he become like that?" Elena ask with curiosity

"I guess with our father being so abused to him at young too. When we were kids and our mom die he started to have this guard up and shut people out. Father admire me so much and told me I will one day own the business and be rich. I am so bless though knowing my brother never shun me out, because that how much we love each other." Stefan states as eyes went from the fire to her.

"I wish I could say the same for Katherine. She left me and my little brother to fend for ourselves saying it was all our faults when we did not help her from the abused and rape our dad did to her. He abused and hit us too, but for Katherine I guess he reminded her too much of our mother with her personality. That's how people can tell us apart I guess from our different personality and how we act." Elena states. Seeing how so much they went through the same abused growing up in childhood.

Stefan places his hands in Elena hands staring back into Elena eyes with sorrow. This was not as what he hope for as romance, but he did feel sorry for her.

"I always hope that someday our luck will change. That we will receive a precious gift that comes our way from all the horrible experiences we went through. After all love does feel like it comes in the most precious gift in the box. Do you feel the same way Stefan if love is real or not?" Elena now ask him.

After hearing the soulful words Elena said and asking him. He now in fact was feeling like something was wrong. He slowly was realizing that this was not the same spark he felt like with Katherine. Every time he looks at Elena all he could see was Katherine and nothing else. Which is frustrating, because Elena is a sweet girl and she deserve better than this.

"What is it?" Elena ask in wonder of what he is thinking about.

"I'm sorry Elena. It just... it's not you. You're wonderful…just… I can't stop thinking about Katherine." Stefan say "Here I am and all I can talk about with you is what Katherine is like and …you deserve a man better for you."

Elena was sad hearing this. Her confidence is starting to grow thinner since arriving here, but now she too felt like there was no spark going on with them.

"I understand Stefan. My sister I guess is lucky to have a guy like you." She nods

"Hey! Don't sell yourself short. I mean it. A guy is going to love you and when you do I hope I get to see you engaged by the end of this." Stefan see how sad Elena is and how her confidence is going down. He smile back kindly "Friends?"

"Friends!" Elena smile. They both take a long sign and got close hug while staring out into the fire.

"Do you think Damon and I could be friends?" Elena ask in wonder

"I think it's possible for more." Stefan smile

"Me and Damon? I don't think so." Elena laugh quietly.

The two continue to stare into the fire for the rest of the night till their date was over.

 **Hope everyone enjoy this long episode/chapter. Sorry it was so long by the way. I figure it was important to get to the eliminate night which is in the next chapter along with more dates, one more new arrival, and the biggest drama that will happen. I might get a lot of heated reviews for the next one too, because it for a certain character that is spoiled alert definitely not Katherine. But (Shrugging) well see!**

 **And yes this was the confirm closure chapter that Stefan and Elena will not be one of the end game couple. But… (holding one finger up!) before Delena fans can do the happy happy joy joy dance. This does not give Damon a clear shot to win now. LOL I love teasing you guys. Damon still might get dates from different women and Elena still might get woo by other man. Plus, you have to remember Katherine is still after Damon for a reason if you have been paying attention to the episodes so far. They do have a shot still with each other. Beside who does not like angst from these TVD ships. Or else we would not have this story up anyways.**

 **Who do you think or want to be eliminated? Or do you think it too close to call? Vote now in the review and/or give your theory on which couple you think is going to be the endgame so far.**

 **Till then see you next week for the next episode/chapter of "Single in Paradise".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait! Still waiting on reviews, but I guess it still kind of early. Once it get later on in the story and more focus on the three couple that will be endgame is probably when it might start.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this new chapter/episode.**

 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Damon falls for Katherine so fast before anyone we know on the island at the beginning. However, Katherine has a plan on her own. To walk away with** **both of the brothers in her arms. It looks like she will be the villain. So far her plan had work getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her are no more after she goes after his brother.** **Then a dramatic new arrival which is Katherine sister Elena that shock not just everyone but Katherine.**

" **Oh my God! I am so screwed!"** **Katherine thinks.**

 **However she try to use Elena as her advantage. By getting her to date Stefan temporarily in order to win Damon back. However, throughout date it look as though her and Stefan were just going to be friends plan and simple. Later on a double date happens for the first time in single in paradise by a double new arrival. It seem these singles are starting to pair up.**

 **Tonight there is going be a huge drama that will put the fandom in rage. Plus, one more arrival and date happens before the first night of the Rose Ceremony. Who will go home?**

 **Stay tune and please review after another long chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **:::A snap shot of the TVD Guys diving into the pool:::**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hunk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every Blondie women but his sister Bex of course**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

 **The new arrival for this chapter will be:  
** **Sage: A random girl in paradise that just wants to sexy it up with someone.**

Episode (Chapter)4: The First Rose Ceremony Night

It's now 7:30pm Katherine knew it is time to take her plan into action. For the others could come back at any second. As she heads to the main common room. She looks to see if George the bartender was there.

 _"Good! He must have gotten the rest of the night off."_ Katherine thoughts.

So she cut the wires on bar that leads to the security camera. Since most the camera crews was filming the dates. The two left behind were on break right now since there was no drama going on. She take a bottle of bourbon and headed to one of couches. She goes to a medium size black couch and sit there. Katherine then pours two glasses of bourbon. But put a special type of pill in one of them. Then on cue Damon walks in looking a little bit too much to drink, but still sober enough to notice Katherine who look so pose like sitting cross legged on the couch. Katherine was a little distracted by Damon with his black button down shirt all the way open.

" _I Wish I wore my bikini instead of this black shirt and shorts I have on."_ Katherine thoughts of lust seeing Damon.

Damon now close his shirt with a scowl on his face address the elephant that is in the room. "Guessing it's not safe anymore to come in and get a drink." He snarled.

"Ouch!" Katherine trying to pretend to look hurt. "Look I just was about to offer you peace Damon. Can't we just start over and drink here tonight?"

"Not likely." Damon still scowling.

"C'mon pouty. Stefan would want us to get along. I mean who side is Stefan going to take in the future fights? Me or you?" Katherine say with a smirk.

Damon was starting to slowly realize in a way Katherine was kind of right. When it comes to girls sometimes the brother's relationship let it get in the way. But they try to compromise the best way they can so that they can still have a great relationships. Also, Damon knows that if he wants to have a relationship with Elena then he needs to not only be in good terms with her brother, but also with her sister.

"Plus, we are stuck on this beautiful island for what 1 or 2 months. We should make the best of it." Katherine say still encouraging him.

Damon finally sigh giving in. "Alright I suppose we could have a couple of drinks. But no funny business."

"Trust me like I will try anything with you." Katherine acting so innocent.

Damon goes to couch to sit with her. Although, as soon as he comes over he accidentally trips. Damon tries to wipe away some the liquid off of her, but seeing how turn on Katherine was he change his mind and he takes the glass on the right while she takes the other after being distracted by his hotness.

"To peace." Katherine holds up the glass as a toast.

"To finding love too." Damon say and clinking her glass together as they both drank deeply.

The night goes on of drinking as Katherine was watching him very closely to see if there will be any changes. So far beside getting drunk Damon seem to be his normal sarcastic self. He did seem to take a tolerance to alcohol very well. However, Katherine eyes seem to get so blurry that she was at the point that she was not able to think. So Katherine decide to give up and go to bed since she think it was probably from drinking too much.

* * *

Girls Quarters...

(Back on camera)

Katherine barely got into her bed when she passes out.

The camera crew that was on break came back to check up on Katherine and Damon. When they went to see Katherine they try to wake her.

"Katherine! Katherine!? KATHERINE!?" the female producer say.

Katherine was not responding in fact her breathing was not at all showing. They decide it was at the point getting serious that they decide to call 911. They contact Damon who now was talking to them in urgent. They look up just in time to see boats flashing lights near the dock confirming that it must be the emergency rescuers. They put Katherine on the stretcher and was on the speed boat hooking her up to their portable breathing machine. They immediately heading out along with Damon deciding he better go with her and that they need a full out report of what has happen tonight.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Cozumel, Mexico beach. (On Camera)

After a long day of surfing and spending time together on the beach. It was time to head back, but before the couples could get on the boat. The producers and camera crew was radio that Damon and Katherine our heading to a private hospital. They told the group about it and this send panic and worry to everyone.

"Are they OK?" Bonnie ask worried.

"Hmm ... Yes... Copy That!" the male producer say on the radio nodding then turn towards the group. "Good news Damon is ok. He did get a little wasted, but they are giving him coffee to sober him as we speak. It's just Katherine that has something wrong with her where she is not breathing right now at the moment."

"I will stay behind. She is my sister after all!" Jeremy say to the group.

"You want me to come with you?" Bonnie ask.

"Yes that will be very great of you!" Jeremy say.

So Bonnie and Jeremy wave good bye to Caroline and Klaus as they headed back to the island while Jeremy and Bonnie went to the black cars and headed to the Mercy Hospital where they will be.

* * *

The hospital room (off camera now)

We see the doctor talking to Katherine on the bed with the air tubs in her nares. She is now awake responding to his questions while Damon stand beside her all sober up. Camera crew did try to film some of this, but the doctor begin to scold at them to please give this women privacy. So they finally stop. Damon decided to excuse himself to go to the restroom and to get questions one last time from the producers. It was a perfect timing too, because Damon runs into Stefan and Elena. Elena looking so upset and worried for her sister. Stefan was way worse as he approach to the nurse desk.

"I demand you let me see my girlfriend at once please?" Stefan say now determined.

"I'm sorry sir, but at the moment the producers told me to only allow Damon in for questions and her family only." The nurse say firmly with an apology look on her face.

"Stefan! When did you get here?" Damon say.

Stefan turn seeing his brother. "Damon thank god! This is ridiculous. They won't let me in to see her but Elena."

"Well I mean I won't blame Katherine for not wanting to see you. Since actually you was busy with a certain someone today." Damon say to him.

"Watch it Damon! If you know what good for you." Stefan growled.

Elena spoke up to not get the guys to fight in a public place. "Don't worry Stefan. I try to talk to the doctor to see what going on first and then try to arrange it so that you can see Katherine." Elena with sincere.

Elena, Damon, and Jeremy go with the one of the producers and doctors that led to the private room Katherine was. She now had the tubes remove from her nose. However, still had the IV in her arm to keep her hydrated and monitor her heart. Although, the air conditioner felt so good to them as there was none on the island, but the heat. The doctors and the producers leave to give them privacy for a bit so that they can finish the paperwork as it seem Katherine was going to be staying over the night for observation before they can release her.

"Katherine! Thank goodness you're ok!" Elena now relieve.

"So what exactly happen?" Jeremy ask now concern and protected.

Katherine take Jeremy hand who was the closest at her bedside. "It was horrible Jeremy. Me and Damon we was having drinks and it was all a blurry. I felt like my heart was racing. So when I decided to go to bed I just felt myself blacking out."

"Probably cause you drink so much that you look like you was going to kill yourself from it." Damon interrupts not fool from this sad act.

Katherine realizes that she must had pick up the wrong glasses. So now she needs to think fast of a story. She then turns to Damon now having this realization look. "Oh My God! YOU! It's your fault that you... you drug me!"

"WHAT!? This Bull Shit! If memory serves correctly you're the one that offer to peace drink with me. I bet you were planning this all along to drug or accused me of something."

"Why would I do something that could get me kick off of the show?" Katherine say glaring back. "Admit it! You were jealous of me and Stefan. So you drug me so you can get me into bed with you."

"Who are you going to believe?" Damon turn to Elena and Jeremy. "Little old me or the dramatic drama hoe over there?"

"Hey Dick! Don't you dare talk to my sister that way." Jeremy now snarled back. "I'm starting to believe now that you actually did it."

"WHAT the Fuck? I have not done nothing to her. In truth be told I use to have feelings for her, but now all I see is this manipulative bitch that trying to get me in trouble. In fact I want to date Elena then this tramp here." Damon angrier then soften as he realize what he say out loud. He turn to Elena who was quiet and confuse now more than ever.

"C'mon Elena! You have to believe me! I did not do anything of the sort. In fact I mean every word. I don't have feelings for Katherine anymore. Just you." Damon say with determination.

"Well you can forget it playboy Dick! You're not getting anywhere near my sister." Jeremy say in angry.

"What do you mean Jeremy?" Elena speak up looking very shocked and upset by all this.

"I'm saying from here on out throughout this show as your brother I forbidden you to ever date Damon Salvatore." Jeremy in his confirm angry tone.

"But you can't do this to me Jeremy or say who I can't date." Elena was so upset and angry by Jeremy overprotective.

"Oh Yes I can. The producers may not stop you, but I can. I will get Caroline to even watch out for you so that you can't hang with him. If she see you on the beach Caroline will watch. If she see you alone in the huts area Caroline will watch. If she see you sneaking out or sending even message in bottle or any type of form Caroline will watch. No matter what I will protect you rather you like it or not." Jeremy finishes.

Elena who understands it for the best to stay away from Damon if Katherine story is true, but she was so blinded with angry and saddens that she decide to the leave the room while holding back her tears. Damon go to Jeremy now inch apart from each other ready to fight.

"You can't do this I will see Elena no matter what with or without your approve hulk." Damon argued.

"Yes you will or I will testify on Katherine behalf to the producers about how you drug Katherine then you will get kick off the show." Jeremy say with protection.

They stare at each other for a while.

Katherine felt like she was watching a rumble on TV. But on the inside she was celebrating, because now Elena will never get her Damon.

"You won't get away with this. If you love your sister like you do. Then you will let her go and be free to date whoever she please." Damon then exit the hospital room defeated.

* * *

Back in the hospital waiting room...

We see Jeremy talking to Bonnie with Elena standing next to Bonnie still upset.

"Jeremy are you really sure about Damon being bad news." Bonnie ask now concerned.

"Trust me I know it when I see it. It's best if I watch over her seeing to it she gets the best suitor ever!" Jeremy say now confident with his overprotection.

"I know something and I will say this. Jeremy Gilbert you are making a terrible mistake." Bonnie upset with him as well feeling very sorry for Elena.

"Trust me Bonnie I know what I am doing." Jeremy say to her.

Stefan appears. "Thanks for talking to the doctors for me Elena and Jeremy. I'm so sorry for what my brother has done. I still can't believe he would do something like that. But at this point it's hard to trust anyone."

"You would take Katherine side over your own brother?" Bonnie ask in shock from Stefan action.

"I don't know. But I will not say anything about this to the producers. They decided to rule it out predicting it was probably from dehydration or too much drinking. Since for some reason the cords to the camera in the main hut were cut. So no evidence as to what really happen. In the meantime I think I'm starting to have these deep feelings for Kat and I need to choose a love for myself this time and not my brother." Stefan who stated to them.

"It's time to head back guys and start up the show again soon as possible. Before we leave I need to do private interviews. Then as soon as it's done we will leave the Hospital with the cameras starting to roll again. After all the show must go on right." The head producer say.

The singles all did their interviews explain about the Katherine hospitalize situation and how they feel about. Jeremy of course kept his bargain by not telling what Katherine say to them. Then leaves the Hospital to go back to the island as the show goes back on track again.

* * *

Back on the island (camera on)…..

They are in the main common room to chat for a bit with Caroline and Klaus explaining what happen. Stefan is the only one not there as he decide to stay with Katherine overnight for company as he was worried sick about her. At 2am they all finally decided they needed to go bed. As Damon and Elena were about to pass each other they stop and stare looking up at one another. Caroline look like she was about to intervene from Jeremy instruction he told her. But when one was about to say something to another Elena decide to hear Jeremy advice by pass Damon looking regretful and sorry more than ever. Damon was just so upset and could never forgive Katherine now for what look like spoiling his chances of ever being with Elena. Bonnie could not help but feel sorry for her friends as she watches them being so sad and lonely. She wonder too if this drama will ever be resolved. Or if this show was just only for drama and not finding love at all?

"I hate this!" Bonnie say going to Caroline. "I hate seeing everyone so miserable and not happy with one another."

"But you heard what Jeremy say Bonnie. I made not have known Elena for just a day, but I feel like I need to be there for her like she is my friend too. Plus, I too think Damon is just a playboy dick that trying to get into every girls pants. You saw how he all sudden does not want to be with Katherine anymore, because she won't sleep with him." Caroline states thinking she knows it.

"You think that only, because that what Katherine said. I still think that he is only hiding his bad boy attitude and drinking a lot, because he must had suffer a lot pain in his past so his scary and puts that wall up. I think he needs love more than ever now." Bonnie looks back at a depressing Damon at the bar now getting up and going to bed as it seems.

"He made have you and Elena fool, but he is not fooling me, Jeremy, and definitely not Stefan. So believe whatever you want, but I will protect Elena like Jeremy gave the job to tell me to do." Caroline now feeling proud of herself doing this too. "I just hope this does not hurt your relationship with Jeremy."

"It's too early to tell if we are a couple." Bonnie was showing a shy like smile.

"C'mon On" Caroline nudges her. "I saw the chemistry when you guys were leaving together going to the hospital. A person like that who will go with him cares a lot."

"Well see! I'm trying not to get my hopes up." Bonnie say with a smiley face.

The girls then go to bed as they were the last one to leave the common room.

* * *

Day 8~

Everyone was at the hut for their daily drinks and morning breakfast. Bonnie and Jeremy go to one of the big pillows on the beach which was the purple one and started to talk among each other on getting to know more about lives and favorite things. They even look like they was holding hands while talking.

Caroline of course stay in the small hut at the bar to keep Elena company and out of trouble from Damon coming anywhere near her. Klaus stay with them and try to keep his relationship going with Caroline even though he was annoyed by the third wheel being there. Damon decide to go to the pool and hot tube near the main common room where he can chill and be away from everyone since half of them were now against him. Although, he did feel lonely and bored out of everyone here on the island. He hated seeing his brother happily talking to newly out of the hospital Katherine in the main common room where in fact they never been so engage to each for the past week that happen here on the island. While here he is having his legs in the hot tub watching them from below.

There were two pools and hot tubes. One near the main common room and the main hut while the another one is out doors near the small bar hunt. This was as far to everyone as he could get without going to the guys quarters.

"How can life be so boring and miserable for what I am feeling right now." Damon thought as he see Stefan kissing Katherine now.

Suddenly new footsteps comes down the stone steps and from the flowery arch way. It looks as though it belong to a women. Everyone looks up and see the new arrival. She looks different out of everyone that arrive here on the island for she has red hair and blues eyes. Plus, she was wearing a tight purple halt and tight skirt.

" _Oh No! Not another slut women."_ Caroline thinks.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sage." As she approach the bar in a sexy way. Even her voice is seductive.

"UGH! I know her." Klaus say. She is just some stripper/escort who hooked up with my brother Finn for meaning less sex."

"And a hello again to you to Klaus." Sage ignoring his attitude. "But I'm obviously not here for you. I am here to get sex up and find my own love."

"I hate to burst your bubble sexy, but you're out of luck. Everyone seem to be pair up now and you come too little too late in this game." Klaus with a cocky smirk as he was semi correct indeed.

"Not everyone though." Elena say with politeness.

"Really!?" Sage say with interest looking at her.

"Actually she is half wrong." Caroline say with an attitude.

"Alright then miss thing." Sage say with an attitude back at her. You tell me who is taken?"

Caroline talks about how Damon use to be with Katherine, but Katherine is now with Stefan. However, Elena took Stefan out, but he is not interesting in Elena and more into Katherine. She is with Klaus, Bonnie is now hooking up with Jeremy, and how Elena and Damon are still single and waiting.

"So where does that leave sexy me HUH?" Sage say with a pout.

"Damon is free." Caroline now more than ever to finally get Damon a partner that looks like the perfect fit and more his style. Elena was not sitting well with this at all. She was now confuse more than ever again, but this gives her an opportunity to see what kind of person he is if Damon accept the date with Sage.

"Well see about that." Sage hops off the stool.

So Sage still decided to go see the other people. She goes to Jeremy and Bonnie who were engage to one other.

"I still can't believe you love to hunt in your spare time and you love the Ring Two movie. Most of the guys I know is freak out by that movie. You must not be afraid of anything in life. I bet the women where you are from love a strong and brave guy like you." Bonnie now starting to fall for him.

"Not all the girls. But you should give yourself some credit. The guys should love a courage women like you. "Jeremy now falling for Bonnie hard too. They look closely at each other faces when talking till when Sage approaching them is when they look up.

"Hello sexy hulk man. I'm the new arrival name Sage. Would you like to play with me this I got a date card?" Sage say.

Jeremy looks up watching and he can't help but feel the attraction of this women and how he looks at her cleavage. Bonnie was not happy.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Jeremy and I are dating right Jere?" Bonnie turns to him.

"Bonnie I….. Um… Can I have a moment to think about this?" Jeremy gets up and go to one of the small and made for one person red tropical pillow away from the two women to think.

" _I hope that Jeremy is not going to be that guy that say he care for me and then goes to anther women. But I think he is scary right now of starting a serious new relationship."_ Bonnie finishing thoughts.

"Well while he is thinking on it. I spy with my little eyes some more gorgeous man." Sage in her lustful hunger mode As Damon, Stefan, and Katherine coming out to join everyone.

So far Stefan was not impressed like Katherine is too of this new women coming this way towards them. Damon look so uneasy and not appeal by her at all. But could not help watching as she sexy walk towards them.

"You must be the Salvatore Brothers and Katherine. I'm Sage as in my name inspired on the stage I dance on. As you can see I have a date card." Holding it up in the air. "How about you lucky boys like to take a party afternoon date with me?" Sage say dipping her sexy low voice with a sexy smile.

"Thanks! But I am good with Katherine." Stefan say with a smile holding her hand.

Katherine smirk at Sage knowing she is not going to take her Steffie. She just hate to see it though that she might take her Damon. She still want to win him back and have that sex plan with him.

"Alright fine by me! You were not my type of guy anyways goody two shoes." Sage looks at Damon "But how about you sexy?"

"What do you think I am Hugh Hefner?" Damon say with I don't care attitude. "I'm kind of waiting on someone."

"C'mon on don't be such a stiff." Sage say with a pouty face and her hands on her hips as she sway it to the right side. "Beside the producers say there are no rules and waiting for someone can be included too."

"But they say you can turn the person down if you want and believe me I am." Damon shot back with a glare.

"Fine asshole! Be that way. You have 30 seconds to change your mind as Jere-Bear might change his mind over there. I thought a guy like you would not sissy out on this." Sage ran her hands down her body from between her boobs, then down her stomach, and up her legs back to her hips.

Damon was not at all impress, but a little turn on by this deal as he could use some action of getting laid. But then again his heart still wanted Elena.

"Mmm…" Sage then turns away sway her hips so much with a sexy walk as Damon watches her behind.

Jeremy too looks like he was getting up and going to go to Sage. Damon go to her.

"Alright!" Damon now in defeat "You win let's go. I need to get a break from these lots."

"Super! Now that's more like it." Sage purred.

Damon button up his black shirt to look more presentable instead of his dripping drunk look to go with Sage as they walk together to go on the speed boat and get ready to leave off the island. The group watches them with none of them at all impressed. Caroline and Jeremy had an I told you so look. Klaus was like really mate. Stefan and Elena was disappointed.

Elena watches sadly as Damon takes off with Sage on the speed boat. _"Maybe Jeremy right! I need to stay clear of Damon no matter what."_

* * *

Cozumel, Mexico Beach….

There is a club party on the beach where a wet t-shirt contest take place. We see Damon dancing with Sage juking and her rubbing all up on Damon while he is drinking.

"Yeah! Show them hands. Who is liking this party? Which sexy girl is your winner?" from the announcer DJ and raising his hand.

We see six girls on stage line up with water guns squirting at them and where the t-shirts is see through. The girls on stage though was still dancing. After a while one girl was lifted in the air carry around the crowd looking like she was the winner. She was smiling, waving, and laughing ever so drunk in her party mood.

They both cheer for the winner. Damon was drinking a lot while dancing and Sage turn to look at him with a smirk.

" _ **You know your drunk right?"**_ Sage say so low. Cue the subtitles

" _ **I know!"**_ Damon say with big eyes and his bad boy attitude towards Sage acting as though he don't give a fuck about what she thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island….

Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan are sitting on the blue couch near the outside pool chilling. Bonnie is in the pool swimming away still not happy with Jeremy right now after stunt he almost pulled. On the beach Caroline was with Klaus on a bubble gum pink small one person pillow and of course making out with him again. She was finally relive that Damon was gone so she could have a little sexy Klaus time break. She excuse herself to go get champagne from the main common room. Then comes back out right away.

"Guys come quickly!" Caroline say.

They all go to the main hut where into the main common room a card sat on the small table.

"What is it? Another Date card?" Elena ask

NOTE:

 **Attention Singles!**

 **The time has now come for the first ever Rose Ceremony. Tonight power will be….:: Drumroll:::**

 **The Guys!**

 **So tonight all singles be ready to meet in the main common room by 7pm sharp. There will be a cocktail party for everyone. Ladies remember this your last chance to impress the guys as they will have the power on who stay and who goes. Don't worry there will be further instructions about elimination. See you all tonight!**

 **Sign,**

 **The Host Chris Jackson**

Caroline finish reading out loud.

"This is it! Our first elimination and rose ceremony tonight." Elena say.

Everyone look as nervous about the news as they could not help, but stare at one another as though a new elephant was in the room.

* * *

Cozumel, Mexico Beach Boardwalk …..

Damon and Sage had enough dancing and go to the boardwalk where the other part of the club is and go inside for more drinking at the bar.

"I got say it Damon. You are not such a stiff and boring man after all." She gets closer to him on the bar stool. She slowly raise her one hand up her hips.

"Although, you do need to loosen up more without being so drunk." As Sage smirk now unbuttoning his black shirt slowly. She was rubbing her legs together. "For Example, you should keep this open I like to see that god like muscular chest of yours." Putting her hands in his shirt. Damon put an end to this by grabbing her hands like a snapping turtle with his hands and pull them out.

"Please I had better party than this." Damon say with attitude. "What makes you want to find love anyways?"

"I don't want just love. I'm not going to lie. I want action in guy too. I hope a guy sexy like you will treat her girl like queen and that we hit it up on night on the town on our date nights while being into each other if you catch my drift." Sage wink. "That still does not mean you can't have these sexy legs wrap around you as it is my favorite body type in a women." Sage running her hands up and down her legs.

Damon was taken aback by how she was acting. Looking very turn off and uncomfortable by her.

"I beat you open your legs up to every men just for your fun and nothing." Damon say with attitude.

"You know for a guy like yourself you seem very unattractive to me now with that nasty attitude of yours." Sage now with seer look very turn off from Damon.

"Yea well. Sorry to disappoint you Redhead, but I think it time for me to go that different route." Damon now pat her gently on the shoulder and now hop all off the bar stool.

"Do you know who the Fuck I am?" Sage now angry "Glad I did not hook up with the show asshole like you." She shouted at him.

Some people stop dancing and some on the stools was staring now at the scene.

"At least I have slept with better women then you." Damon say back with a shout and then turns again to go out the door.

We hear OOOOO! and OHHHH! then some went "BURN!", and even one guy goes "YEAH MAN!"

Sage sit there with an angry and yet stunned look as she sit there on the bar stool.

* * *

Night time on the island for the First Rose Ceremony Night….

The camera pans up and we see the girls walking barefooted on the sand while some carry their flip flops and others with heels in their hands. Also, some of them in the cocktail and some in flow dress. The other camera pans up we see the guys walking towards them looking nervous, dashing, but some looking determine more than ever.

 _"Tonight is first elimination and finally we going to see a bitch leave tonight. But I am feeling great knowing I am definitely safe."_ Katherine thinks in confidence.

" _Tonight my last chance to stay in paradise and I think I could be going home. But then again I don't know."_ Elena sad and confuse in thoughts as she walks in the straight line with the girls

" _I am not going to let the incredible hulk stop my chances of being with Elena. I still don't know if I will ever get his approve or not, but I need to find a way to talk to Elena, because she still might turn down my rose."_ Damon in his deep thoughts walking with the guys in the line too.

" _I feel really good about my love blooming for Caroline and I know not none of these are going to give her a rose. Not even brooding hero hair over there."_ Klaus say in a smirk deep thoughts as he stare across from Caroline approach them.

Everyone then head into the main common room. There was champagne already with glass in them at the main bar where George is. The common room got switch around where there now sat a couple of tall round tables for the cocktail party. In no time to waste everyone got started in the cocktail party.

After about an hour in we see Stefan wearing a white button dress shirt and brown pants with dress shoes and Katherine wearing a black skirt out cocktail dress that still push her boobs up to show the big cleavage with black heels siting on the black couch. Katherine is flirting with Stefan and then kisses him.

Peering far out of the balcony behind them we see Klaus in a red dashing button down shirt with one button open with black dress pants and dress shoes on and Caroline wearing yellow long flowing dress seating on swing like chair. They were close to each other so much that it look like any closer they could touch each other or even touch each other lips. The seat was on the other side of the pool.

"So are you nervous about tonight ceremony love?" Klaus asked in curious.

Caroline smile "You call me love."

"I believe I did as I will call you that, because I am falling in love with you so far." Klaus say we confirm and twinkle in his eyes.

Caroline was so in awe that he told her that he was falling in love with her. "It just… I never thought I will meet a guy that care and fall for me so fast. I don't want to be fool and fall in love too fast." She stares back at him.

"Trust me! I will never trade our love for anything and I will show that." They both smile and Caroline close the small gap and took the two red handsome lips between hers. They stay there kissing so in love with one another.

We now see Jeremy wearing purple shirt with grey shorts and Bonnie wearing a purple short flowing dress in the pool seated together at the pool with their legs and feet only in the water. They both were kicking the water slowly beneath them.

"SO…. "Jeremy starts

"Yea…" Bonnie say with a smile looking at him, but looks back down shyly.

"To start off Bonnie just know that I care for you so much and I will not be falling for a girl this fast. You are the first. I don't want you blow this whole I am into Sage out the way." Jeremy states while looking back up as if on cue Bonnie looks up and they stare at each other faces. Jeremy then takes Bonnie hands.

"I don't know Jeremy. I want to believe this, but you hesitated why you did?" Bonnie ask in curious.

"Maybe I'm just scary that you might not like me or that I don't know if I am ready for a commit relationship. But now I think I am start to realize I am when even I look at you." Jeremy now staring into Bonnie eyes with a smile. Bonnie now smile back as they stay like that for a while.

Elena was sitting in a chair watching her brother and could not help, but feel happy for him. She goes back inside the main common room for more champagne.

Sage wearing a tight purple cocktail dress with black heels on now watches and see most of these couples pairing up she now knows it going to be between her and Elena. She could try going after Jere-Bear as a prowl technique and then maybe try to convince Damon one last time to give her a second chance. Sage may be wanting to get laid, but is looking for love too and deserve to stay here in paradise just like everyone here.

Sage now sexy walking to Jeremy obviously knowing she not going to leave here going down without a fight.

"I feel like this is faith that is bring us here together. " Bonnie say with confidence now.

Sage is closer to them now still sexy walking.

"I think that the connection I felt is still there too and how can see that honest coming from you." Bonnie say with a smile but looks up and immediately frowns as they both now see Sage coming from out of the shadows.

Sage now smirk sexy at Jeremy "Hey! I was wonder if it's ok if I talk to Jere-bear and give him a break from being on the prowl tonight." Joking at Bonnie seeing how close she is with him right now.

Bonnie sigh while trying to smile with an ok look. "If you must I guess it ok." She say.

Jeremy excuse himself from Bonnie and they headed to the main common room on the way other side in the room and sit on a purple coach out of reach from ear shot.

"Look I know you are thinking about choosing Bonnie, but…" Sage states. "I could be a better trade up from her."

"Oh really!? Like how?" Jeremy ask trying to sound interested seeing as he still have this option of women.

"If you were to pick me I will be there for you I would not be judgy like she is. Do you obviously think she might still have feelings for you when a new guy might come in swooping in and steal her heart? I however, will never do that to you. You saw how upset she was over when you try to answer about the date offer I gave to you. All I'm saying is give me a chance." Sage finished.

"Thanks for letting me know of this. I will keep it in mind." Jeremy say. They hug each other and then he leaves to go back to Bonnie.

Meanwhile we see Stefan leaves to go check up on Elena as he helps her with the champagne bottles to give to the two couples hanging at the pool. Katherine sneak over to the bar where Damon sit talking to George. Even though he does not speak a lot of English it was good to talk to someone.

"Bad Day?" Katherine ask as she had her back against the bar with the elbows on top looking pose as ever while her face stare at him with a smirk.

"More like bad timing to be coming here." Damon say with his bad boy attitude on again.

"C'mon on why so pouty? You can't stay mad at me forever Damon." Katherine say with a smirk as he got up from the stood, but she follows him with determination.

"Watch me!" As Damon turn around angry at this women who has made his time miserable here on the island. "What is it exactly you want me Katherine?"

"I want you Damon." As Katherine say looking into his eyes with love. She put a hand on his chest. He looks back with angry, but confuse a little as she now was starting to look convincing. "If you see that I still do have that feelings for you. Then you will give me the rose and I will pour my heart out to you."

"What about Stefan? Is he just a pawn to you just by getting to me?" Damon ask looking at his brother from a far talking to Elena at one of the chairs near the pool, but then starts to head back thinking Katherine might be lonely waiting for him.

"Stefan is an ok guy. But I need someone daring like you. He will understand this when I talk to him afterwards. I will be nice this time and let him go. Hey maybe he might go for my sister again. Just think about ok. After all you're the only one not couple with everyone in paradise you hold the power tonight in a way."

Katherine then approaches him in a whisper "Beside we do have history after all Damon." She smirk and turns to walk away just in time as Stefan comes up the stairs and see her and they embrace and headed to one of the cocktail tables to talk a bit.

" _Hopefully at tonight rose ceremony Damon might get called first and I am hoping he will pick me. This will prove I won him back. That will leave Sage and the tramp that is my sister to go home. I'm hoping it might be my sister though. Although, it is obvious that Damon has the most control on who stay and who goes tonight as he not pair with anyone right now."_ Kathrine thinks in gleefully.

Damon knows he has the most power decisions on a lot of the ladies fates and he can't help, but to feel cocky about the situation right now.

 _"Damon the man is in charge tonight ladies! It's time to impress. "_ He say in a bad boy yet smirk like thoughts

Oh yea he was enjoying this way too much folks.

 _"That's right! Damon the man is in charge."_ _Now pose like sitting at the bar with his back against it._ _"Things just can't get any better than this."_ Damon say in thoughts still now showing his smirk on the outside.

We see Sage approach him now _._ _"I was right! And here comes manipulative bitch #2!"_ Damon say in his thoughts as if on right on cue.

"Hey I was hoping we can chat for a bit." Sage say.

"Aright!" Damon knowing it was suck up time as he leans back on the stool putting his hands behind his head. "Go ahead. I am all ears seeing as these women can't resist my charms or good looks no matter what." Damon smirking so cocky at towards Sage.

"Look! We got off on a wrong foot, because we were drinking a lot. But Damon I am begging you to give me a chance. We did have fun after all. Plus I don't want it to stop…" Sage trails off leaning in to Damon face with a sexy look of trying to look in love and interested.

"Maybe I might think about this and then again maybe it might be a huge risk saving you. But I will keep the offer in mind. Run along now." Damon swatted his hand to motion her away.

Sage was so turn off by his attitude towards her again, but knows Damon is her only chance of staying here.

We see that she leaves and heads down to the pool where the others are with her drink in her hand. Stefan and Katherine goes with her.

Elena now enters with a lonely look. Damon stares at her and wipes his cocky bad boy look from his face. This might be his only chance to talk to Elena so he gets up and goes to her.

"Hey!" Damon spoke to Elena as he approaches her.

"Hey yourself!" Elena say shyly.

They had long pause between them as one kept looking down and back up from each other a couple of times.

Damon decide to break the silence. "You know Elena you're so lucky to have an overprotective brother like Jeremy. He really does like you. I know you may see me as this ladies man. But I will prove it too you know matter what." Damon say with confidence.

Elena was about to speak up, but Damon put a finger gently on her lips.

"No! No! Don't say anything. I will prove it to you, because I know I can be that men that wants a love to consume me just like you look for that in a quality of husband. I hope that when I give you the rose tonight you will see that I am not lying." Damon now looking back in those chocolate brown eyes of her with fire and determination.

Elena was so mesmerized by this that she remembers that Jeremy and Caroline will look for her any second.

"I will keep it in mind. Thanks for talking to me. Just so you know maybe deep down you are trying to be a better man. I just wish my brother see this." Elena say and goes back to the others.

Damon watches her and in walk Sage again passing Elena. Obviously Sage was back trying to convince Damon she is the one.

"Come here." She jesters to the black couch. "I know what you're thinking and Elena not the one for you."

Damon now had his eyebrows shot up in a really disbelief face.

"Look Elena still may turn the rose down from you, because her jerk of brother is going to be always overprotective of her and it obvious he not going anywhere anytime soon thanks to Bonnie. Where will that leave you? Going home in the next elimination if you continue to wait for her like a pine puppy dog. But instead of being a one women man you can go for sexy, cute, and honest me. Just keep that in you gorgeous head of yours ok?" Sage lightly touch his chin and walk away.

" _I just hope Damon not going to be a fool and pick Elena. But I think my convincing is finally working and I might get one more night. If not I'm just going…."_ Sage pause in thoughts.

 _"FUCK EVERYONE! NO NO! I should not be that hostel, but I guess time will tell tonight."_ Sage say in thoughts as she drinks alone watching Damon sitting at one of the couches with a bottle of bourbon and glass with it too.

Damon hold the glass to his faces deep in thoughts about elimination at this point he does not know what to do. Be the better man that everyone he thinks and what everyone wants him to be? Which also gets him a clear shot at winning Elena if she does have true feelings for him. Or be the bad guy and save his own ass?

Everyone joins Damon now in the main common room sitting on the different couches, but still close to each other chatting with their partners and some of the other people.

The host Chris Jackson walks in now wearing a suit as he clink his glass with a fork in order to get everyone attention.

::Clink Clink Clink::

"Good Evening Everyone! How is everyone doing tonight?" Chris say welcoming.

"Everything peachy Chris." Katherine say.

"Good to see you well and back with us Miss. Katherine." Chris say acknowledge Katherine. He looks to the entire group again.

"As you can see after all the drama, dates, and getting to know one another it about time to start the first rose ceremony. So here how it will work. Tonight is guy's power. Each guy I will call your name you will come forward pick the girl you feel most connect with and want to build a relationship with here in paradise. Remember ladies it up to you if you want to accept the rose. You have every right to turn him down if you like. However, keep in mind that you still be at risk at going home. Guys the same rule applies for you too. Whoever is the last person staying without a rose will immediately be leaving paradise for good on a plane ride home. So with that being say let all head to the main lobby and begin the rose ceremony." Chris finished

The singles now head to the main lobby with Chris.

* * *

Main Lobby/Ceremony…

Stone like floor never felt hard beneath everyone as the heels and shoes can be heard. The two steps were facing each other. One for the guys and one for the girls. There was small green table where there stood 4 rose on top as Chris goes next to it.

Things just got real now. This was the real deal.

As everyone settles in there is last minute thoughts from everyone.

" _I am just so confuse yet worry that I have this 80% chance of going home and yet Damon holds my faith. I hope Jeremy will let me accept the rose from Damon. Then again I don't know if I can do it."_ Elena states as she stare at the roses and back at Damon now settle in. Her heart was beating a 100 miles an hour as though she might have a heart attack from nervousness.

" _I am Katherine Gilbert Piece I am fabulous! I look fabulous! Not to mention the caption of this shipping on the island and head bitch in charge of everyone. I just hope Chris call Damon first so that I can see if I have a clear shot at winner Damon back if he calls my name and not my traitor's bitch of a sister."_ Katherine looks at Elena. "Then again I hate to see and break Stefan poor heart. I guess I just have to wait and see." Katherine looking at Damon and back at Stefan.

" _I know Jeremy wants me, but there is still a chance he might pick Sage over me. I just hope Jeremy is that special someone for me."_ Bonnie concerned in thoughts.

"As a final note good luck to all the ladies and singles here on paradise for making it this far. By tonight we will see so far who the couples that got to know one another and who is now turning into that couple. Remember just think this is the first step of getting to that journey of might walking out of here engaged to your forever partner." The host Chris say to everyone opening his hands out as a gesture.

Chris now turns to the guy's side. "Once again good luck and first one up…. Klaus Mikaelson." He nods.

Klaus nods too stepping up to the table picking up the rose and looking up at the girls immediately spotting Caroline without hesitation.

"Caroline…" He say with charisma.

Caroline step forward with a smile. Stefan smile happy for her. Katherine was trying so to hard not roll her eyes as a no surprise there.

"Caroline will you accept this rose?" Klaus ask with confident knowing she will anyways.

"Yes! Yes! Of course." And gives him a quick peck on the lips.

Damon was so bad boy attitude as he watches them and then Caroline goes back on the girl's side with her rose in her hands knowing she is the first girl ever to be safe.

" _Damon may have the power, but finger cross Chris will call Damon before Stefan."_ Kathrine say in her hopeful thoughts.

"Stefan!" Chris called Stefan next. He approaches the table. Katherine was disappointed by this on the inside. Stefan pick up the rose and then looks at Katherine. "Katherine!" Stefan say.

Katherine still smirk trying to look happy about it anyways seeing as she still safe.

"Katherine will you accept this rose?" Stefan ask politeness.

"It will be a pleasure." Katherine say with a sexy smirk and she flat out lay one on Stefan.

During their long kiss it was Damon turn to try not to roll his eyes at them. Caroline was a little gross out from it. While Elena was a little happy for her sister.

"Jeremy!" Chris call for him. Jeremy then comes and pick the rose up.

" _It's no telling where Jeremy head is, but I will now know if he wants a commit relationship."_ Bonnie in her thoughts as she looks at the roses and back to Jeremy. Who was looking from Sage then to now Bonnie.

He sigh letting out a breath as he was thinking and finally he say, "Bonnie…"

Bonnie walks up with smile of relief. Sage was in the background upset face as her plan to seduce and convince Jeremy backfire. Sage is now worry knowing it is Damon control her faith at either staying or going home.

"I hope you now see I am falling for you and that this rose confirm it. So will you accept this rose?" Jeremy ask.

"Yes I do!" Bonnie with a sincere look, but also in love now as it start to slowly show.

We now see that there is only one rose left on the table.

Chris speak out to everyone. "Ladies and Gentleman this is the final rose tonight. Without a further to do it's obvious that you're the last one Damon." The host Chris turning to look at Damon.

"Whenever you're ready!" the host Chris gesture to the one rose left on the table.

Damon step up and grabs the rose and looks at the two ladies left that was between Elena and Sage.

"Well Chris as you don't know. There has been a rumor about me not being real in the group and that I am just here to get laid. With all this that has happen within a week it is making me look judgmental to a women that I am start to have feelings for. So with that said…" Damon trails off looking from Sage and Elena who both look like a nervous wreck.

Elena had her face hidden in nervousness and fear. Sage sat with her right hip to the side worry and waiting impatient like attitude as a he better pick me attitude.

After 5 minutes he finally say, "Elena!" with a smirk bad boy look on his face feel confident at his decision.

Elena was so relieved and happy as she approaches him with shaking legs now smiling. Sage was so upset in the background and looking so attitude like before. However, it looks like she was about to cry even.

"Elena look I know people may told you not to trust me and your brother is influence your decision of not letting me see you, but I hope that this rose and everyone see I will try and be that better man for you and everyone here. So Elena will you accept my rose?" Damon ask her with a look of desire that were fire in his eyes of wanting her.

Elena looks at Jeremy who look a little defeat for now. But nods in approve as a just this once, because he wants his sister to stay here longer to find love.

Elena take a deep breath and go for the plunge. "Ok I will accept your token of friendship rose for now. I hope this makes you happy too." Elena smile back.

"You don't know what this means kitten. You are already making me happy by saying yes." Damon said.

Elena then hugs Damon as a thank you gesture.

" _ **You got be kidding me?"**_ Sage say a little a loud and whisper as the girls heard her. But not Elena, Damon, and the guys.

 _ **"He pick that weak mouse over me!? :: UGH:: Here I am standing up here looking like a fool. Although, it's not going to last between the two of them you will see."**_ Sage was upset as she say it in loud whisper watching Damon and Elena.

Elena goes back standing next to Katherine that stood between her and Sage. Sage was upset and furious with by all what happening to around her.

Chris now turns to the women group. "As obvious Sage I'm sorry! Take a moment say your goodbyes."

Sage prepare to say her goodbyes to Katherine first they did a surprise embrace hug.

" _ **You were the only bitch in this house I respect so far and it's the truth."**_ Katherine say in low whisper as the subtitles appear, because it so low of a whisper.

As Katherine was right she did feel sorry for Sage thinking they could have been the best of friends even though she try to date Damon. She wish that it was her sister going home instead of Sage. She nods and shake hands with Elena as she put an I am sorry look and her hand on one of her arms. Sage gives small hug to Bonnie and Caroline comes up to her.

"I am so sorry it did not work out here for you." Caroline spoke to her.

" _ **Shut up Bitch! Your just saying that so people will see how nice of a person you are when you're really judgmental and just happy your stick around, because the guys are falling for you here."**_ Sage in a low angry voice still in subtitle.

Sage looking so attitude as she back away from Caroline touch. She wanted to slap the mess out of her and call out on her ways.

Sage then nods and wave goodbye at the guys on the high rise on her way out. Some wave back feeling sorry for her. Yet Klaus and Damon nodding at her feeling like she was just a random girl, but still giving her respect. Both Damon and Klaus was just happy this sexy chick was finally leaving.

Sage is now heading towards the small van waiting to take her to the airport. Also, with the camera inside waiting for the exit and final interview on the way there when a contestant leaves.

Sage get in and close the door. She try to buck her seatbelt by sliding it across a couple of times, but it won't go as it seems. After fumble it in frustration with emotion she finally scream and decide to not deal with it anymore. She would rather take the risk if they end up in a car crash. Sage just told the driver to go ahead and the van take off.

"Can't believe it!? I feel like such a fool!" speaking directly at the camera. Sage was now in tears crying out loud while hyperventilating. "I thought I had a chance to find love here but I was wrong."

Sage was now crying looking as though she could not speak anymore paying no attention to the camera.

It goes back to the group…..

"Can I just say to everyone aren't you glad this first elimination night is now officially over?" Katherine say to everyone happy ready to celebrate and party it up.

The group cheer in agreement now celebrating too. Katherine opens the champagne bottle getting ready to pour the drinks for everyone. Everyone is still cheering now relieved that they are safe and staying on island still.

It goes back to Sage still crying in the Van…..

"I really did wanted to find someone to love me and it isn't fair." Sage say still crying "I don't want to go home. I don't want to go home."

Back now to the group…..

" _ **Just so we are clear. You are still to stay away from my sister. I only say yes so she can be safe. You're going to have to do a lot more to impress me and everyone here. Not just her."**_ Jeremy say in a low and threating whisper to Damon with the cue of subtitles as it so low.

Elena was busy congratulating Caroline and Bonnie. Who already was like her special girlfriends to her.

Flashing back to the van with Sage Eliminated...

"I mean Jeremy pick her, I don't get that. It's not going to last. Stefan pick Miss thingy bitch that is cheating on both brothers…. that is a fucking joke. Joke! Joke! JOKE!" Sage say in crying and angry like.

As we see Jeremy and Bonnie smiling towards each other and Stefan going to help Katherine passing drink to everyone.

But then goes back to an angry eliminated Sage in the Van…..

"Playboy Dick pick that little quiet of mouse bitch." Sage talks in the background we see a quick camera shot change showing of Elena with her drink as she looks across the room of Damon helping to pour them now for everyone.

The camera goes back to Sage in the van.…

"Now that's a FUCKING Joke!" Sage continue to weep. We see the group talking but goes back to Sage in the van.

"I don't think I will ever get a chance like this again. It's unfair. When will I get some?" Sage continue to cry and we see the van continue to drive off down the dark road on it way to the private airport.

Back to the group as they now gather around closer to each other in a semi-circle...

"Before we begin the toast. Chris if I may start a new tradition." Damon hold the bottle up. "This is for Sage who could no longer be with us her fine sexy self." As he pour some of the champagne out of the bottle and on to the stone floor.

"To Sage!" As the group say in unison as a respectful memories of her tonight.

"Thank You Damon." The Host Chris say.

"Single let us all raise your glasses as we toast tonight on big congrats complete the first round here on "Single in Paradise" and celebrating more dates to come and maybe surviving more of the drama that continues here…." Chris stating.

They all raise their glasses holding it their while Chris is toasting. We see now Katherine face as she nods in agreement.

" _I hope these girls are wearing their saddles, because I am ready to give them a wild ride. I know now Elena going to be a major competition and problem. But with the help of convincing Jeremy how bad Damon is there is still a chance and I will get Damon back while trying to get rid of my annoying bitch of sister. After all she just baggage here."_ Katherine finish in her thoughts.

" _I don't know if I should follow my heart or not, but I will find out more about Damon. Now if it there was only way I can convince Jeremy to let me see he then I can that chance."_ Elena thoughts looking at Jeremy.

" _I can already tell things is going to get even crazy here in paradise and this was just the beginning of it. But I am going to try to get my brother back while hoping to stay with Katherine too if I can too. And if he can't accept us together then it time I need to start choose for myself plain and simple."_ Stefan in serious all throughout the toast.

" _In other words let the real games beginning."_ Caroline now say in her thoughts knowing things are not going to get easier too.

"So let toast to more dates to come and hopefully the beginning of your journey at finding your soul mate walking out of here engaged. Cheers Everyone!" Chris finished

"Cheers!" Everyone say and clink there glasses together cheering.

We see the champagne in the air toasting one another after another as the last shot fades out on it.

 **Hope you enjoy this episode/Chapter of "Single in Paradise."**

 **Next time on "Single in Paradise" There will be surprises, more dates, and a secret date from a mystery person as he try to continue to win a women heart. This will be a huge chapter for a huge shipping Fandom.**

 **Later Plus, a new arrival will try to threat Jeremy and Bonnie relationship. The new arrival even team up with Katherine to cause mayhem. Who is this person?**

 **Also, there will be more drama and some more shocking heading your way.**

 **All new next week. Please sound off on Review on who is your favorite shipping so far and which you would like to see as the three endgame couple.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! Hope you guys have a good Memorial Day. I can safely spoiled this chapter that it won't feature a lot of characters. This will also be mostly focus on one couple and will feature them half way through out the chapter. This will probably be my second favorite episode out of them all. Anyways hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Katherine the villain in paradise has a plan on her own. To walk away with both of the brothers in her arms So far her plan had work getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her are no more after she goes after his brother. With her sister Elena here now his feelings are now developing slowly for her. However, thanks to convincing their brother Jeremy after the drug incident she try to use on Damon she turn the table on him with a convincing story. Jeremy now forbidden Elena to see Damon and blackmail him in order for him to stay away.**

 **After a long dramatic rose ceremony we say good bye to Sage who was are newest arrive on island. It seem like everyone is pairing up now on island.**

 **Stay tune and please review after this special chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **:::A snap shot of the TVD Guys diving into the pool:::**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hunk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every Blondie women but his sister Bex of course**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

Episode (Chapter)5: Romeo and Juliet 

After a long evening of first elimination from everyone. They all decided to stick around for a bit and chat in the main common room. There were friendly talking among everyone and a lot coming from the couples in the room. After what seem like an hour everyone decide to call it a night and go to bed. Stefan decides though he rather stay behind for more drinks as he is once again seeing Damon not going to bed, but at the bar all alone. Although, surprise this time that Damon hardly touch his glass since he got there after the rose ceremony. He was even not at all drunk where in fact he never look now almost his normal Damon self since he arrive on the island. Once everyone left to the quarters we see Stefan going to sit at the bar with Damon.

"That was some speech Damon." Stefan say to him making Damon turn to give him an uninteresting look.

"Yet you don't seem like your impressed by it." Damon say to him seeing this is not going to be your average heart to heart talk, but more like a lecture coming.

"Just saying!" Stefan put his hands up trying to act innocent. "Why Elena!? Out of all the girls why do you have to chase after her when she is a nice girl that deserves a man that won't treat her crap? It's funny that you had feelings for Katherine then all of sudden you're saying you starting to have feelings for Elena now."

"And you are saying that my feelings for Elena are not real?" Damon bad boy attitude showing so much towards Stefan.

"Well you have been spending your time here mostly drinking. Plus, not to mention going out with sexy girls when it looks like you are just here to get laid with them instead." Stefan accused.

"You're the one to talk. You try to steal Katherine away from me. Also, let not pretend to see that Caroline had feelings for you too even though you are too blind to see it." Damon accused back.

"I have no idea what you are taking about. Caroline can't have feelings for me. She with Klaus." Stefan say.

"Oops! Well I guess that is my bad that I say it too, but it is true. Ever since Caroline arrive here she has been drooling all over you, but you are too busy with that backstabbing bitch of women." Damon now angry at his brother.

"Watch it Brother." Stefan in his warning voice. "You made think that way, but I will never have you talk about or to Katherine that way."

Damon looks so hurt to see that his own brother really is choosing a girl over him.

"Stefan….Kat has you wrap up in her own little finger and you don't know it. You need to be careful and trust me on this. I... don't think she really loves you." Damon trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Like I said if that what you think, but you are wrong to question it. You need to stop these feelings of resentment that Katherine choose me over you." Stefan not believing any word what Damon had said.

"If you really do love Katherine then... you need to tell Caroline before she gets hurt. Trust me. If you don't talk to her. Then this will escalate in a drama too. I'm actually starting to see maybe it is not just her. It could be you too." Damon now concerned.

Stefan concerned face. "Fine I will. But promise me this Damon that you will try not to hurt Elena ok? As I say before Elena is a great girl and does not deserve to be use. I hope you will hear my warning too and not pursue her."

Damon gets off the stool. "Well I keep it in mine little brother."

Then he leaves out the common room while Stefan sit at the bar drinking in his thoughts.

The Main Beach…...

We see Damon now on the beach thinking as he watches the waves in front of him.

 _"I never felt this way for a women before since my last girlfriend die."_ Damon in thoughts as he could not help but watches the waves in front of him.

Damon could not help flashing back to the memories of meeting Elena for the first time as she comes down the steps where it was love at first sight, to seeing her on the beach far away, from the glances at each other, to seeing her at the rose ceremony, and now.

 _"It should have been me on that first date. But then again what if Stefan is right? That Elena deserve a better man. Maybe I can try to become one and that she will bring that light into my darkness of what I suffer so much in life."_ Damon suddenly had a light bulb in his head.

 _"You know. I don't need a date card to get Elena alone with me. There is another way."_ Damon then goes to the guy's quarters as we don't know what his up to.

* * *

Girls Quarters….

Katherine is asleep in bed knock out. While Bonnie and Caroline was still up talking in their bed room. Elena was on the balcony day dreaming.

As Bonnie looks at Elena with a sad, but day dreaming look. She goes to Caroline again as she talks about how excited she is with her relationship with Klaus, but is worry that they might be moving way too fast. However, it was interrupted by a loud snoring in the next room coming from Katherine.

"UGH! Look at that Queen Bee Bitch! Sleeping like a baby. She probably all smug like knowing she use Stefan just to be safe." Caroline say all judgy like.

"Caroline!" Bonnie say with a shame on you approach. "Anyways what matter is you should be happy for Stefan."

"I guess. I still…. I don't know. Don't get me wrong I happy for Stefan and that I am in a great relationship with Klaus, but I still do worry for him." Caroline said.

Bonnie look at Caroline with concern on her face. "Stefan is lucky to have a friend like you."

"True. However, I feel like me and him have not hang out a lot lately." Caroline with an agreement, but a disappointed face.

"How about now? I'm sure Stefan is sitting alone at the bar in the main hut when we left. Now your chance to go talk to him for a bit." Bonnie now encouraging her.

"I wish I could Bonnie, but I promise Jeremy that I will watch out for Elena and make sure she does not get into any trouble." Caroline say with still disappointment.

"Just go. I stay here and keep Elena company making sure she won't get into any trouble." Bonnie so sincere.

"I ….I don't know…. You sure…" Caroline hesitated.

"You go see Stefan and I will look out for our friend Elena." Bonnie say.

Caroline finally smiles. "OK! But just for a bit. Please Bonnie I am counting on you not to try anything and screw this up. Or else I will take you down with me for not doing my job."

"Good night Caroline see you in the morning." Bonnie smiles while batting her eyelashes as she tease her friend knowing Caroline probably going to be having a conversation with Stefan all night.

Caroline gives one last smile at Bonnie as she gets up and leaves to go see Stefan.

Elena walks in as Bonnie turns to her.

"Hey! You seem upset. What wrong Elena?" Bonnie ask as she patting the sit next to her.

"Do you ever feel…. confuse about your feelings for anyone Bonnie." Elena ask as she sits down.

"Actually…. I have a hard time at keeping a guy. Guys don't notice me well. Plus, when I was in grade school to college they will always choose the next girl and put me second instead of first." Bonnie look up at the night sky from the balcony and back to Elena.

"I hate that you never had a boyfriend before. You definitely deserve more than that Bonnie." Elena say to her.

"Thanks. But I think I will be ok. Plus, I got a good feeling me and Jeremy are going to work out well. But enough about me. Quick avoiding the subject." Bonnie say. "I know somewhere deep down inside those confuse feelings you have Elena you are start to feel something for Damon." Elena try to interrupt with denial, but Bonnie held a hand up to stop her. "Come on Elena. I think that you should not listen to your brother and follow your heart at giving Damon a chance. By chance you can start with this."

Bonnie pulls out from the pillow a paper that was a note from Damon.

Elena takes it and reads the letter:

 **Letter:**

 **Elena,**

 **I know I been a real asshole to everyone since you came on the island. But let me prove it to you that I can be that better man. For I have never stop thinking about how weak you have become of me. I have a special surprise for you tonight. Please meet me on beach by following the rose path.**

 **Till then my Juliet,**

 **Damon**

Elena looks up with so much as to a wow look. Meanwhile Bonnie had an encouraging smile on her face. See while the girls was upstairs talking and taking showers. Bonnie step outside of the girl's quarter for some air and turns out Damon was there. She found out what Damon plan is and wanted to take this chance at helping her best friends now. Even if it means going behind the others backs she will do anything for them. Also, she wanted them to find love and happiness. Her flashback of the thought brought her back to Elena as she spoke.

"I don't know about this Bonnie. It might be dangerous to go see Damon. Not to mention Caroline and Jeremy might catch me." Elena so fearful of the consequences.

"Don't worry Jeremy is a sleep in bed with everyone else. I will cover for you here since Katherine is dead asleep anyways. As for Caroline…. You can kind say she is preoccupied at the moment." Bonnie finishes while shrugging with a smile.

Elena could not believe her luck. This was her chance to talk to Damon now. The only thing that is stopping her was her self-esteem.

"Go ON! Take the leap" Bonnie with a smile of encouragement.

Elena took a deep breath. "OK. Let me get ready."

* * *

The Main Beach (Secret Date)…..

We see many of the big and small pillow on the beach including some beds and chairs too. We see the small hut and bar outside is close. However, we see the main hunt in distance lights are still on as always. Everyone has gone to bed except for Stefan and Caroline who were in the main hunt as it seem. We see that also the raven man with ocean blue eyes was still up too. As he pick the white bed for it was the perfect spot for his secret date that was going to take place. The white bed was indeed perfect as it was just a good distance from the main hut and the sleeping quarters so that they can get that private time.

A brunette women dress in a short yet flowing dress from the distance of the beach found the rose path that was leading to where the raven hair men dress in light blue button shirt matching his eyes and black shorts stood as though he was waiting there only for her. She see that by the white canopy bed it look almost like a fluffy cloud with many of the white pillows on top and the flowing drapes on the side. Also, there is a chandler over the bed that really brightens it up and making it look elegant. When Elena got there she see that there was more roses and petals on top of the bed and ground. Also, there was strawberries and champagne there as well. Damon could not help but smile as he see the wow look on her face.

"I take it this must be a great surprise for you." Damon say with a smirk.

"It just… no one would go through this much trouble for me before. Damon…. It's wonderful!" Elena said with the huge smile as she felt so touch and amazed by this.

"I figure since I was not going to get another date card in while this was my way of saying what the heck. It's time I step up and make up our own date." Damon now not smirking but turn into a genius kind smile. "I… I hope you would like it."

"It's perfect" Elena said with a kind smile. "With all this romance and sneaky around Damon I feel like I am in Romeo and Juliet who had that forbidden love."

"Well then… But soft what like through on the window breaks. It is the east and… Elena is my sun." Damon ends acting all dramatic.

Elena smile giggling and does the same thing back. "Oh Damon… My Damon… Where for out thou Damon."

They both laugh for a bit that ended with hmm sound. Then Damon looks at her with a loving look as he takes her arms and hands leading her to sit down with him on the white canopy bed with her. They both hesitated to say something first, but one would look down or look out at the dark ocean in front of them. Damon finally breaks the awkward silence between them.

"Elena…. Are you happy here on the island so far?" Damon spoke gentle and nervous than he ever had before.

"Yes of course." Elena said while smiling back at him. "It's just I don't know if I will ever have feelings for anyone else. Not since …." Elena stop and then turn away from Damon by staring out into the dark ocean and starry night sky. So far it was another silence between them with nothing, but the water as the sound in the background as it splash to shore.

"But what?" Damon leaning in trying to be as support as ever.

"Sorry. It is kind of a long story that happen to me in the past." Elena say looking back at him and then down at her knees.

Damon take her chin and stroke her right side cheek. "Please tell me? I would love to hear it."

Elena did not know why, but she feel trustworthy to tell him what happen.

"A while back while I was in college. Me and a college friend name Aaron decide to go to a frat party. Where we was hoping to finally cut loose and have fun. I was so excited. This was going to be my first one. However, little did I know what I was getting myself into that night. I met this guy at the party his name was Liam. He was in charge of the pledge for guys. We was getting closer that night. He seem like the best guy on campus. Liam was on the honor roll 3 times, and he was studying to become a surgery." Elena wince in upset the more she goes on.

"He seem like your type of guy." Damon trying to sound polite, but could see the hurt in those chocolate brown eyes.

"He did. We went out for a year and it turn out he was not happy with our relationship, because I wanted to wait till I get married to have sex with a guy since my sister Katherine was rape from our father at so young. I wanted to see that when I do it. It will be with the person I love. Liam was not too happy about it of course. But he try to stick with it. Then when it was the annual Halloween party night at frat house as his girlfriend I went with him. Turn out he told his frat buddies about our relationship that they spill something into my drink, because after a couple hours in I started to feel dizzy and faint. So I headed to one of the bedrooms in the house for quiet and I almost pass out on the bed. The doors opens and out of my blurry eyes I see 5 of the frat guys walking in including Liam. I could not move as it was part of the drug. But I felt them ripping at clothes laughing and hearing one of them saying, "This is it Liam! You are finally getting what you want." In the meantime, I started screaming and saying no, but unfortunately nobody could hear me due to the music playing so loud and they was so drunk. One by one they all just…. Just …They just.."

Elena try to continue, however Damon understood. He now see why Elena is so nervous around men and why she lack confidence in herself. He also knows now that this women had just be a victim of gang raping. It did not stop Damon from showing his angrier at what happen to her as he ball a fist hand and had a look on his feature face.

"You should have report them to the university after what had happen to you." Damon say in a quiet and angry tone.

"I did of course. But it cost me a lot of hate from everyone in the University for getting them expelled. Aaron was the only true friend I had." Elena say quietly now looking down again.

"Elena I…" Damon did not what to say, but as she look up at Damon again he could feel the hurt and see the single tear threating to fall. He gently touch her cheek again wipe it away from her.

"It's ok. You don't have to feel sorry for me. You can see I never been this close to a man before ever since the incident that happen to me in the past life. I am so happy to get this courage to be able to date again." Elena now feeling better getting everything off her chest to Damon.

"Just know though I will never pressure you like that asshole did. You should be treat like a queen." Damon with determination.

Elena now lean in closer staring back into his ocean eyes. She could see that there was no hidden bad boy feature face. Plus, no fire of hate and that they were not cold anymore in his eyes. This was a look of kind, soft, and love in them.

"I do admit it is going to take baby step, but for some reason I am starting to feel safe around you." Elena spoken. "Damon you been so kind to me the most here. Why do you not show that goodness to everyone?"

Damon was caught off guard. "I guess in a way I was scary of getting hurt again. I do admit that I thought I was ready to find love, but I keep letting my past taunt me. Like how my mom died and my father never really love me, however, he love my brother Stefan more. Then there was Rose…" Damon goes on, but Elena interrupts him.

"Sorry but who she? Please tell me?" Elena say with concern.

"Rose and I had met at my job party. I thought she was going to be the women that I was going to stay with forever. She was kind and great to talk to almost like my mother. However, when it was our wedding day she collapse on the way walking down the aisle. The doctor gave a terrible news saying she dying with stage 3 of cancer and all we could do was to make her comfort. So I spend the last weeks with her and after she die I thought I could never love again. Most of the women I met was after my money. Then when I met Katherine here I thought it would be different but…." Damon say trailing off.

Elena grabs his hands and Damon gently rubs the back of her hands.

"I understand. I am so sorry to judge you." Elena say as it is true she did feel sorry for him as her heart ache with the pain he went through.

"It's not your fault. Even though I made not get along with your family right now I will never have you abandon them over me. I should be more consider to that like how you guys respect me and Stefan." Damon say. "Beside we can always start over."

"Like we are doing right now?" Elena say with a smile.

"Yep. Just like this." Damon in agreement.

They both start laughing again. Also, they are still holding hands as Damon rubs the back of her hands back and forth gently in his. Elena stares out at the ocean and starry night sky. As Damon does too.

"It's amazing though that we come so far from our past to now as we grow." Elena in wonder.

Damon could not agree more. "Yes. Life is a journey, but yet we travel down that journey as life is too short and we should live it to the..."

"Fullest!" Elena finishing Damon sentence as she slowly turn back to him. "Just like how no matter what happens we should find that love in our hearts and follow it."

They now stare deeply into each other eyes. As ocean blue eyes meets chocolate brown eyes each of them can feel the burning passion of love that was happening. Also, how their hearts was beating so fast. They were so close to each other face now.

"I really like you Damon and I hope that people will see you are a great man that I see." Elena blushing a little as she looks down again, but Damon lift her chin.

As they stare back. Damon then snoops in very close until he felt her lips that brush lightly into his. The kiss then slowly melts as Elena put her hands on his shoulders. They finally broke apart for what seem like 5 minutes. Staring back now in love more than ever. For they never saw love and beauty till this night.

"I... I'm…" Elena spoken so breathlessly as it seem he took her breath away.

"Was we moving too fast?" Damon spoke softly and nervous.

"No it was amazing." Elena looking at him in love. For it is true. She now slowly starting to see she does have feelings for him.

"Damon I want to explore what we have, but in a way I feel like I am betraying my brother too." Elena now starting to feel guilt as to what has happen.

"Elena you should not let your brother stop you from what we are having…" Damon upset by this.

"Don't… It's true I should not have our brother stop us from this. But I do love him and you have to respect it. Also, Katherine would be upset too." Elena trying to explain this.

Damon sigh in frustration as to what she is saying is true. Elena take one of his hands again.

"Don't worry Damon. I will figure out a way to get Jeremy blessing. As I do see this greatness of a men tonight!" Elena with love and determination matching Damon.

"No…" Damon say. Elena looks surprise by his answer. "You don't have to do it alone. I am making a deal with you right now. I will take Jeremy advice for now to back off from you temporary."

Elena was about to object. "Damon NO! I..."

But Damon put one finger up to those lovely pink lips of hers. "Don't worry Elena my love. You have to trust me. Understand that a men pride is more of that right now and protecting of siblings is also important too. I want him to see how I can be that men for you and earn his trust. In meantime just know I will be waiting for you and hoping someday that we can make this official to not just everyone. But for us to exploring that feelings we have for each other." Damon finishes.

"You sure about this? You can't do this just for me." Elena ask worried.

"You're wrong. I am doing this for me and for us more importantly." Damon say to her with a smile of sincere.

Elena looks so awe by Damon determination of seeing how much he cares and wants to be a better man for not just her but for him.

"Damon…. just know we might go through rough patches, drama, and one of us might want to date other people here. But no matter what happens I don't want to hurt you." Elena say.

Damon see that this is a person that is not like Katherine. This is a women who cares about his feelings.

"I understand that. I care for you too Elena and this time I feel like I am doing it right by taking it slowly." Damon spoken.

Then Elena was the one this time that leans in and kiss Damon. It turns more passionately as it was their second kiss of the night. They kiss for 10 minutes until they broke apart and stare deeply into their eyes with so much in love and smiling. The two then take each other as Damon holds Elena in his arms for a while and slide back on the bed to lay down. They talk more about how life is with them at home and their past while caressing each other and kissing between their talk. For them this could not get any romantic seeing the beauty in front of them from the ocean, the stars, and full moon in the sky. Plus, the person cuddling next to them on the bed that is full of their beating hearts of love that will explore any second on this special night. Damon realize it was getting late and they could get caught at any second.

"A thousand times good night my secret prince. As I hope this is more like our see you later." Elena speak to him as they stand there on the beach both holding each other hands.

"Don't worry I have a feeling this is not the end and that we will be together soon. I hopefully promise you that." Damon spoken with a smile.

"I hope so too. Till then I hope you are finding love even without me as I do keep my word I want you to be happy Damon." Elena say to him stepping closer.

"Don't worry I will keep my promise that this is real Elena." Damon said. "Till then I hope you remember this night as part of our deal too."

Damon swoops in stealing one last kiss and Elena knew it was coming as she leans up on her tip toes to kiss him. They stay there feeling the love and passion towards each other. Pulling away now.

"Good night!" Damon smile in love and staring back at her.

"Good night!" Elena spoken softly from the kiss and in love back.

As they both turn heading back to the sleeping quarters. Damon continues to walk back. Elena could not help, but turn and stare back him. Then she looks up at the starry night sky and back to Damon again.

"Thanks mom. So far it seem I am making the right choice of coming here to find love. That with everything that has been happening I will give Damon this chance. Although, I know parting is such sweet sorrow for now with him I will say good night to him till it is time to be together again I hope." Elena now never felt so happy then what she felt since coming onto the island.

We see the camera panning up as we see Elena continue to watch Damon as he goes to the guys' quarters leaving footprints on the sand as it wash away from the water.

TO BE CONTINUE…...

 **Hope you enjoy this Chapter/Episode. I was listen to the music of Romeo and Juliet balcony ballet and Romeo and Juliet balcony scene in the movie when writing this as my inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter that was for the Delena fans as a special treat.**

 **Next time on "Single in Paradise" There will be surprises and dates**

 **Later a new arrival will try to threat Jeremy and Bonnie relationship. The new arrival even team up with Katherine to cause mayhem. Who is this person?**

 **Also, there will be more drama and some more shocking heading your way.**

 **All new two weeks from now. Please sound off and Review on who is your favorite shipping so far and which you would like to see as the three endgame couple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI Everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to come out with this episode/chapter. I was developing a writer's block or this one. So just to let everyone know there will be a switch up on the order arrivals of characters. Also, there won't be a lot of interaction with Damon and Elena in this one as it will be focus on this new arrival. Anyways hope you enjoy it.**

 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Katherine the villain in paradise has a plan on her own. To walk away with both of the brothers in her arms So far her plan had work getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her are no more after she hooks up with his brother Stefan. Then there is her sister Elena who is having a secret affair going on with Damon since their brother Jeremy after the drug incident forbidden Elena to see Damon and blackmail Damon in order for him to stay away from her.**

 **Speaking of Jeremy well he is seeing Bonnie right now. However, Bonnie see that he is in love with her. But something is holding him back that she can't seem to put her figure on it.**

 **Stay tune and please review after this chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **:::A snap shot of the TVD Guys diving into the pool:::**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hunk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every Blondie women but his sister Bex of course**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

Chapter 6: Double Trouble

Day 10 Morning….

Everyone seem at peace so far throughout the morning. All the guys decided to go play football while the girls was at the bar drinking with George the bartender.

"Here we go ladies! A passion fruit drink for the day. Relief the tension in those muscles." George say slowly in his Spanish accent.

"Thanks George! Today just seem so peaceful doesn't?" Elena say turning to the girls.

"So far it seem that way. We still have to stay tune though as they're going to be new arrivals soon. I just hope it's not a girl this time." Caroline in hopeful.

"You me and both Caroline." Katherine in agreement. "Although, good luck to the next person, because after last night ceremony it proved that everyone is almost dead lock solid since Sage got sent home."

"Don't forget though Kat that Elena still needs a guy." Caroline trying to point out the obvious.

"Um…" Elena could not say anything. She could not help, but flashback to the night of her secret first date with Damon and remember to keep her promise of them not coming out yet. Bonnie however, see Elena frantic of answer so she decide to change the subject.

"We might not get another arrival till tomorrow and anyways they might just give out another date." Bonnie interrupting.

Coming from the flowery arch way we see the set of footsteps of a men walking down the stone steps. The men start to howler as they look up to see the new arrival. Damon shout out "Uh OH! New meat fellows." The girls then look up and see that another men is about to enter paradise. He was wearing a grey shirt that say "Life is Beautiful" with black shorts and gym shoes. He also had black hair and smug like smile on his face.

"Ladies! It's good to see so many potential babes out here like yourselves." He continue to smile. "My name is Kai Parker and feel free to wear it out." Kai snicker at his own joke.

"Nice to meet you Kai. I'm Bonnie." as Bonnie was the first to speak up to him. Kai immediately turn his attention.

"OOO! I see we got a not so shy one here." Kai smirked and took her hand while starting to kiss it almost like Damon, but was making loud smacking noise. He continue to do this all over her arm now while the guys come over to introduce themselves, Caroline and Katherine look disgusted by this display, and Elena was giggling at her friend Bonnie as she was blushing so much in amusement. Bonnie then recovered quickly as she saw that Jeremy came over and he was immeddtly starting to get jealous.

"Hey buddy. I know you're new here, but I think you should know who is with who here on paradise." Jeremy growled.

"WHOA! Just take it easy man." Kai finally look up and put his hands up acting all innocent, but still has a play of an evil smirk. "I was just introducing myself to these beautiful ladies that were sitting alone."

"Fine! C'mon ON! Walk with me. Talk we me." Jeremy say as he take Kai away from everyone by wrapping one arm around Kai shoulders so he can give him the download of who is off limits.

"I'm sorry everyone. I did not mean to start any fights here." Bonnie apologies.

"It not your fault Bonnie." Elena spoken putting a hand on hers. "Although, he does seem coincidently cocky. I would be careful around him Bonnie."

"You mean his like me." Damon spoken looking at Elena.

"No Damon. It's way more than that. I feel like something is off with Kai." Elena words really made Damon day as he smile back feeling as though he was the only special person there.

"I hate to admit it, but Elena is right. Something is off about him." Caroline in suspicious. "Unlike Damon he has this evil cockiness vibe that I can feel coming from him."

Kai and Jeremy return to the group. As they wait to see on who Kai might choose on a date.

"Caveman here told me the download and might I say you are a little too trouble for me girly." Kai say as he turns to Elena.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Elena stuttered "What has Jeremy told you?"

"Oh that you been harassed by this loser here and that you don't have a real man right now here in paradise." Kai eye at Damon who now look like he wanted to break his neck. "Anyways I not going to be waiting around for another women and don't worry Jeremy she not really my type anyway since Elena not at all beautiful to me." As Kai say this Elena was a little hurt by his words as she look down at her knees in shock like face. "However, I do want to take out Miss Bon-Bon over there if that ok with you Bon?"

"No way you are." Jeremy say. "I thought we had an agreement you will wait."

Kai just shook his head and smirk evilly "First all it is not your calls here. It is the producers and they said there are no rules of claims. Just the choice if the person decide to go or not. Second, I was not asking for your permission. I was asking Bonnie here for me to court her." Kai wink at Bonnie. "Unless… you have a crush on me than I will be happy you ask me out on the date instead." Kai snigger and laugh so loud.

Most of the guys was showing attitude like at him. While Katherine was not amused at all, Caroline was judgy, Elena still in shocked and hurt from what Kai say, and Bonnie looking so conflicted yet worry what Jeremy might do in the next second.

"It's ok Jeremy I'll go out with him. I'll go." Bonnie trying to be polite and hoping to stop Jeremy from starting a fist fight with him.

"Perfect! You need to get ready or shall we go?" Kai asked in his victory way as he held out an arm for her to take.

"No! It is fine. Let just get this one date over with." As Bonnie strode pass him and he follows right behind her.

Everyone looks back at Jeremy. But he decide to leave the group and sit at one of the single pillow to think.  
 _"It's just one date. Beside she will never go with asshole."_ Jeremy in thoughts.

* * *

Kai and Bonnie did not leave the island this time. Like Stefan and Katherine date they actually went to a private beach on the other side of the island. Their date was taking place where it was hot springs everywhere and a picnic setup next to one of the springs. They both decide to take off their clothes in replace for their swimsuits and step in the one of the hot spring that was close to their picnic.

"So Bonnie. I like to know more about you. Are you as feisty as you look or just plain too shy to speak?" Kai ask in curiosity looking directly at her.

"Actually I more magical than you think." Bonnie responded. She look crouch down and protected of herself in the water. Even though the water is supposed to sooth them. It was not relaxing her at all as she had her guard up.

Kai just chuckled "I can see that. You know Bon. I choose you, because you are special unlike any women I ever saw. You are nothing like them girls that don't defend themselves and act all girly. That's what I look for in a quality of a women. I hope to see that more adventure side of yours as I spend more time here on the island. Do you like adventures too?"

"Of course…" Bonnie hesitated of where this is going. "I always wanted to travel around the world someday if I save up."

"Me too. I mean… you do have goals like for your future right? Or do you even thought about the future?" Kai asked in interested.

Bonnie was stunned that Kai was the only guy here to care more about her future and what she wants to do in life. Jeremy did not wanted to talk about the future plans if they decide to stay together. In fact the word marriage is still something he always run away from the subject.

"I take it hulk guy never ask you these questions huh?" Kai chuckled humor. "Just know I am not afraid of talking about life and the future. I would love to hear more about my women plans for it."

The more Bonnie and Kai talk in the hot spring the more Bonnie started to relax and was actually starting to enjoy her date. The weird part about it is that with Kai she was having a great time with him even though he does still feel cocky to her. However, Bonnie now starting to feel guilt as she feels like she is cheating on Jeremy as she starting to feel that attraction to Kai. She wonder if this is a sign that she might be in her own love triangle with conflict feelings.

* * *

Day 10 Night time…..

Kai was alone in the tree house that night. However, enter Katherine with smirk look on her face as though she shallow a huge canary while clapping slowly.

"Genius! Simply Genius!" Katherine say trying to look impressed. "You manage to look like the cockiest jerk here yet a girl comes back confuse now more than ever about how she feel for a guy that she know for 2 days now to a new arrival."

Kai just evil smirk back at her. "Say the girl who has the Salvatore brother's fighter over her like puppy dogs yet wants them all to herself."

 _"Well what do you know. The world asshole is not fool by me after all."_ Katherine in thoughts.

"Don't worry sweetheart your secret safe with me." Kai say. "Although, you do seem to have stiff competition with your ugly twin here."

"Elena not a threat to me and don't you dare call me sweetheart." Katherine say in defends.

"Yes she is and it's bother you every minute." Kai turn to face Katherine angry face so close yet he was smirking so much with evil. "I do just love seeing the drama here anyways since it makes good TV."

"So what are you really doing here Kai? You don't have me fool for one bit." Katherine still in defends.

"If you must know I want to be known as the best villain TV has ever made me and to get laid with a women at the same time. Bonnie is perfect for me. She feisty than she looks Katherine and she will be the key to get me famous for ruining a guy chance at finding love." Kai feeling proud of himself.

"So let me get this straight your trying to use Bonnie as an escape goat to be famous on TV?" Katherine asked impressed by this. "Very nicely done. Although, I have to warn you. I was going after that villain title, but seeing my boys here I want more now. At first I wanted to walk away with both of them, but it obvious now the time for plan B. If Stefan were to married me I get to be the richest women in the world, I won't have any more trouble with the IRS, and I can be very famous too."

Katherine was just proud of her little plan as well. Kai was very impressed too.

"Where will that leave Damon?" Kai asked interested.

"Stefan will choose me over Damon and once he does that I will be able to convince him to cut Damon from our lives and if I continue to make Damon look like the biggest dick here he will have absolutely nothing in life. Except that he slept with me of course once I try to persuade him." Katherine stare out in the night sky on the balcony now.

Kai could not believe what he was hearing. This would be his type of women who is so cold hearted and has no humanity. However, he was more attracted to Bonnie. He definitely could use this women to keep him here though.

"You know two villains are better than one. If you are interested… and everything…" Kai trails off.

"What is it you have in mind?" Katherine turns to face him. "And are you trying to get into cahoots with me?"

"Actually I am offer you a better deal. I will help you get Elena away from Damon by plotting to make her look like she is in love with another man. That way Damon will dump Elena like he did with you. Then this will make you look good, because you will be able to get that chance to win him back and getting your wish of sleeping with him. Plus, Damon is still looking like the bad guy here on the island right now. So knowing you as the world greatest actress will make up some story so you can stay with Stefan and Blah …Blah….live out your happily ever after." Kai finished feeling so coincidence that he come up with a good plan.

"What the catch?" Katherine ask with her eyebrows raise in suspicion.

"Nothing much. I just need your help in one thing…. Help me figure out what is Jeremy secret. I know that boy is hiding something from Bon Bon and when you do find out come to me so we can say adios muchacho to this smutch of brother yours for good. So….What do you say kitty Kat? Will you play with the Kai master?" Kai said cocking his head and holding out his hand.

But Katherine does not take it. "And if I refuse?"

"Then let just say your paradise tomorrow will be cut short once I tell Stefan everything about you conning him." Kai blackmailing her.

"Fine you drive a hard bargaining, but one more thing Stefan stay out of this. After all I still hate to see a cocky evil guy like you on this island. However, I do crave for the company here." Katherine finishes threating him. She could not help, but still feel protected over Stefan. She may not be in love with Stefan at the moment, however, she does still care for him as he is innocent in all of this. Katherine also could not stop herself being impressed by Kai too as he was almost…ALMOST like her.

Kai smirk at her now showing a little bit of teeth. "Katherine I believe this is our beginning of the beautiful playdates and friendship. To revenges." Kai hold up his wine glass as Katherine does the same toasting.

The camera pans out we see them leaning on the balcony in a toasting position and both had the evil smirk on ready to be duo to cause chaos.

* * *

Hours later back on the beach…

We see Kai now looking out through the balcony of the main common room. He watches the three couples down below making out on the one mutil color huge canopy bed with lots of big and small pillows too on it. Looking as though they are in their own world with just them happily in love.

 _"Tonight is the night. Where I will get to make my move and nobody is going to stop me. In order for me to stay I need to keep playing the game."_ Kai in his thoughts.

Kai now leaves the balcony and head down towards the bed where we see the three couples that are in the make out session. Stefan and Katherine were laying down on side kissing each other, but during the time Katherine would break the kiss in order to kiss down Stefan expose stomach from his open white shirt then back up to his lips. We also see in the middle of the bed Caroline laying down on her back while Klaus dominating her by kissing her on top looking like he is the king as ever. Then on the right side of the bed Bonnie was kissing Jeremy on top of him as they continue to make out ever so sweetly to each other.

 _"Tonight I am going after Bonnie Bennett."_ Kai say in his confident evil thoughts.

After what seem like 15 minutes Kai finally reach the right side of huge bed where Jeremy and Bonnie was making out on. It was not until Bonnie look up to see Kai standing there.

"Hey Bonnie. I'm sorry to bother you. But I was wonder is there any chance I can steal you for a little while this evening?" Kai ask trying to sound innocently even though he could care less from intruding this make out party they was having.

Jeremy looked annoyed with this punk as ever. "You have got to be kidding me!?" He sounded so loud than ever.

The other two couple suddenly stop as they were seeing what was going on in front of them.

"Jeremy its fine. I promise you nothing going to happen. I go with him." Bonnie say. As she put a hand on his chest to calm him down from getting into a fight. She hated to see that and be the center of drama too lately.

"Bonnie don't…" Jeremy flash his eyes in warning. "I don't trust him with you."

She starts to get off the bed. "And I can't trust you to not get into a fight with him."

Bonnie and Kai now leave together while Jeremy watches her leaving with a frown on his face upset as he sigh. Stefan decide to cheer Jeremy up with the look on his face.

"You know what I think I am getting thirsty. What do you say we all get a drink and head back to the main common room for one more quick round before we hit the sack?' Stefan rubs his hands together.

Katherine was not happy about this, but knew she had to remember Kai end of the bargain. So now was her chance.

"I am actually kind of tired. So I am going to bed." Katherine does a fake yawn in order to look convincing.

"No problem. Good night Katherine." Stefan nods.

Katherine leans in to steal one last passionate kiss using their toughs to fight over ones mouth. Caroline was gross out rolling her eyes at this while Klaus just look like whatever.

"Good night Handsome!" As she smirk looking at Caroline and Klaus with this look saying "Oh yea his mine bitches". Then she leaves going to the girl's quarters.

"How about you Klaus and Caroline?" Stefan looking hopeful turning back to them.

"Sure why not. C'mon on love. Let's go have some more fun by drinking." Klaus smirk.

 _"Great! Me with the two guys I have feelings for in one room. I can already see the disaster from this if I don't keep cool."_ Caroline say in her head."

* * *

Tree house….

We now see the Tree house has a couple of candles all over. Also, there is a picnic blanket with two sandwiches and basket with other treats. Plus, there is a champagne bottle with two glasses next to it.

"WOW…. You did all of this?" Bonnie is in shocked as her eyes were as huge as saucers. Kai could not help, but smirk at her reaction.

"Well I figure it was the best I could do. I wanted to continue parts of our date by getting to know you better." Kai took Bonnie hand and guide her towards the blanket to sit.

They sat down together and Kai pour the champagne and hands it to her. Kai was still smirking watching her as Bonnie keep looking around to see if this was a set up.

"Something wrong?" Kai ask watching her closely.

"Nothing. Just… Sorry. I guess I still feel guarded after what happen to Katherine." Bonnie explaining.

"I can assure you. This is no trick. I did not poison that drink you know." Kai then smile trying to ease Bonnie.

Bonnie was looking at Kai with interesting thoughts swirling in her head.

"So what is it do you want to talk to me about Kai?" Bonnie ask in interested.

"I guess in a way Bonnie Bennett ever since we got back from our date today I can't stop thank about you. I feel like whenever I am around you I could be that man you needed in your life that is looking for love. That is why I am asking you to be my girl and not that hulk guy you call as boyfriend." Kai leaning in towards her.

Bonnie was not impressed. "I'm sorry Kai. You're asking me to leave Jeremy over you? I don't think that going to happen." Bonnie put her drink down as she gets up and is about ready to leave.

"What if I were to tell you that Jeremy is not what he claim to be? That I have a sneaky hunch he is hiding something big from not just everyone, but from you too." Kai stopping Bonnie right at her track from the exit door to ladder.

"How… How can trust you Kai?" Bonnie turning towards him an approach him. "I want to believe you for a split second you do have feelings for me, but that is not enough or me.

"Bonnie you have to trust me. I care for you deeply and I will like to show you I am not a selfish person." Kai goes to her and take her hand gently. "Just give me time Bon. I will try and be that better person you want me to be and you have to see that my love is effecting you already." Kai smiles.

Bonnie could not help but smile back. "I guess this is true."

Kai smile. "I am open book right now so go ahead ask me any more questions starting… now."

* * *

The boys quarters….

 _"Alright little brother. What are you hiding? What makes you tick?"_ Katherine in her thoughts.

Katherine had sneak into the boy's quarters for about an hour now. Lucky Damon was sound asleep in the next room and did not had one of the bunk beds that Jeremy was sharing with the other guys. She was disappointed though that Stefan was rooming with Damon so she could not go snooping in that room with Damon occupying it at the moment. After a minute of going through Jeremy trunk Katherine was on the verge of giving up as she plop on the bed. Suddenly, the pillow falls off along with a paper too. When Katherine notice this she picks it up. It looks to be a letter. As she reads it we see Katherine looks up from it and smirk a smiling so evilly seeing that this has got to be the vilest thing someone ever did here on Paradise.

Katherine next thoughts were _"Got you Little Brother!"_ and we see her walking away in her heels as a last snap shot.

"TO BE CONTINUE"…

 **OOOOO I wonder what Jeremy had done that could ruin his relationship with Bonnie. Any guess? Man it's really not looking good as we have double villains now here in paradise who are B-B-Bad to the bones. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter/episode. I will try to have the next one in 2 weeks hopefully if I don't have anymore writes blocks.**

 **Please feel free to leave a review and any guess on who do you think will get eliminate next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! I know it been long time, but I am back and ready to present to you a new episode.  
So I figure even though I am not getting any reviews I still want to finish it. However, it will be spread out more instead of an episode every next week. Well see if anymore reviews will get send in. This episode will be a short one too. So without a further to do here is new episode of TVD Characters in Paradise.  
**  
 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Katherine the villain in paradise has a plan on her own. To walk away with both of the brothers in her arms So far her plan had work getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her are no more after she hooks up with his brother Stefan. Then there is her sister Elena who is having a secret affair going on with Damon since their brother Jeremy after the drug incident forbidden Elena to see Damon and blackmail Damon in order for him to stay away from her.**

 **Speaking of Jeremy well he is seeing Bonnie right now. However, the new arrival Kai is ready to sir up the drama with the help of Katherine as they team up to break them up. Kai try to woo Bonnie while Katherine goes to guys quarters discovering a nasty truth that no one will see coming.**

 **Stay tune and please review after this chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **:::A snap shot of the TVD Guys diving into the pool:::**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hulk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every Blondie women but his sister Bex of course.**

Kai: Villain #2 Who is the

 **manipulator and wants to get Bonnie even though she try hard not to fall for him.**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

Episode 7(Chapter): Double Trouble

It's 90 degree regular day here on the island as bathing suits are on while all the couples seem at peace together. Bonnie is wearing a black suit with a purple skit and white palm trees on it and Jeremy wearing only blue trunks were on big pillows talking together. Stefan wearing white tank top with red swim trunks and Katherine wearing only a sexy black bikini that barely cover her nipples which is also sensor by TV screen with a black box were making out on a huge red bed(much to Damon disgust display). Klaus wearing red trunks only was sitting on the edge of the pool while flirting with a Caroline in only her yellow bikini who was in the middle of the pool on a floating lounge chair. Elena wearing a white bikini with a flowing see through white skirt sat at the outdoor pool bar eating breakfast while being bored watching everyone pair up.

Meanwhile, Damon wearing only black swim trunk sadly miserable too was doing his day drinking at the main common room bar came out and sit on a huge blue pillow. Every now and then he would give his brother and Katherine evil looks and then side sexy smirk at Elena. Seeing as it was 90 degree outside Damon worn only black swim trunks is looking so attractive to Elena dismay with his perfect muscular chest. Elena would look every 2 minutes at him and blush from his trouble bad boy self as he smirk back. Although, Elena promise to keep their secret and relationship secluded. She had to admit she is enjoying this sexy game of being sneaky while waiting. She can't help, but giggle inside on how bad girl she is getting that she needs to remind herself to watch it seeing as Damon was keeping his bargain of stay away till he can get Jeremy blessing.

It seem like so far everyone is just enjoying each other's company this morning. That is until suddenly a blonde women comes down the stones stairs from the flowery arch. She worn a short white skirt with a green top. As she got closer everyone starts to look up.

"This seem like a barrels of fun huh?" The blonde women smirk in an attitude way.

"Oh No!" Caroline could not help but groan out loud. "Not another women and she is a blonde."

Everyone went to the end of the stone steps to meet her. Guys hoot howling while she just dismissed it.

"Not to be rude here, but who are you and we don't need another new girl right now?" Katherine said.

"Easy with the claws kitty cat and let the women introduce herself." Damon approach them with snarky attitude.

"Actually I can defend for myself thanks." The blonde hair with green eyes women spoken.

This women in fact may look like she does according to her attitude she seem almost like Katherine with the way she stands and her bad attitude stand out in a way.

"Before you all grill me why don't I introduce myself. My name is Mary Louise, I'm here to find love in a different way. For starters I will read out this note card I have in my hands for me and everyone." Mary Louise said in confident and mean girl attitude to everyone.

She pull out the note card and everyone now turn their attention excitedly yet curious about this.

 **NOTE:  
Hello Everyone,**

 **"** **We hope you are enjoying your 2 weeks here in Paradise so far. However, it time to shake things up."**

 **"** **First off, we like to welcome you Mary Louise who would be joining us here in paradise. Unlike Mary Louise though she is not looking for love in a men. In fact she is interested in women."**

"WOMEN!? You're Lesbian!?" Caroline who is shocked interrupts her.

Everyone was so excited and started to chat loudly, but Stefan had to shush everyone so Mary Louise can continue the note.

 **"** **You all are probably wonder how this will work for elimination time. Instead Mary Louise had volunteered to be on the guy's side for elimination and for handing out a rose for the woman that she feels in love with. Also, don't forget Mary Louise you have a date card too. If you don't find anyone today no worries you can sit tight for one more day and wait for a new arrival or you can pass your date card to any couples in paradise if you don't find anyone before the next elimination."**

 **So without a further to do Mary Louise enjoy paradise.**

 **Sign,**

 **Chris the Host**

Bonnie, Elena and the men could not help but look relief knowing that Mary Louise is interested in women and not men. Which means for both Bonnie and Elena that their guys Jeremy and Damon were safe. Kai look like a kid hearing the news Christmas was cancel. Katherine and Caroline look uncomfortable though seeing that she interested women that they are not sure if they feel comfortable of this women checking them out. She is after all going to be sleeping with them in the girl's quarters.

"Now that the 20th century news is out. How's about you tell me which couple is together while we get a drink." Mary Louise turn on her heels.

For the next hours of drinks they catch up with her on all the drama. As the conversation with Mary Louise continues on they see that this women had a huge attitude mean girl problem that is not afraid of showing it. However, it was more directly to Caroline making it obviously she is not a fan of her. Caroline seem to not like her anyways.

"So let me get this straight you're interested in Klaus yet I see you getting wet over there every time I mention Edward Cullen over there." Mary Louise smirk.

Caroline blushed and try to rub it off so hard. "I told you before I am with ... Damon... No...I mean... Klaus." She grabs Klaus hand furiously. "By the way I love your green eyes it total makes your eyes pop." Caroline try to change the subject to keep her ideas off of Stefan.

"I wish I could say the same about yours seeing that you look like a tramp trying to get those two guys over there." Mary Louise continue to smirk evilness.

"BURN! Baby girl BURN!" Kai encourages and cheering her on while fist pumping in the air.

Katherine was smirking seeing how this girl got a lot of fire in her. She could not help the fact that she may had just made a new sister. Stefan could see this is starting to escalate so he changes the subject.

"So who are you going go out with Mary Louise?" Stefan ask.

"Well seeing that you girls are no interested to me I think I will wait. This paradise is a total bored so far." Mary Louise finish rolling her eyes.

So with that said they just continue to drink and then couples leave each other after a while to do their own thing.

* * *

Day 10 Night

As everyone gets ready for dinner time couples continue to relax around each other and begin their night time drinking.

In the main common room Klaus is wearing white open button down top with red shorts and Caroline wearing a bubble gum pink short dress sat at a blue couch where this time they were the ones making out. Every so often Klaus would kiss down her neck to her breasts than back up while Caroline giggle in the background. Klaus try to brush it away by saying "Easy Love". Bonnie wearing a black short dress was at the purple coach is trying to rub Jeremy shoulders while talking and Jeremy is wearing his white top and brown shorts. Meanwhile, Stefan wearing green top and brown shorts decided to go to the bar to drink as Katherine makes an excuse to go freshen up her make up.

Outside Pool #2 ...

Kai was wearing his topical swim trunk and gray top from this morning was outside at one of the outdoor pools waiting on Katherine where they begin talking in deep conversation.

"So what's the story Kitty Kat. What do you have on the dirt with Jeremy?" Kai said in interested.

"Oh I don't just have news I have evidence that is going really crush Miss Bonnie over there." Katherine gave her trademark evil smirk more than ever.

Katherine worn a sexy fitted black short dress that was showing off her perfect curves obviously breaking the keep it casual rule. Katherine remove from her boobs a fold up paper that looks like a letter. She gives it to Kai who than reads it in silence. Kai then gives an evil smile looking as though like the little kid hearing Christmas is back on again.

"Oh! Oh! Fantastic!" He laugh so hard. "You done well Kat."

"Hey that's my name and don't wear it." Katherine snickering also with a smirk feeling she did a job well done herself that she deserves to take Kai joke. In fact Kai was in such an excellent mood that he feel like she deserves.

"So a deal a deal! Time to pay up Kai. How are you going get me back with Damon without breaking up with Stefan?" Katherine ask in curious cat mode.

"Patience my sexy friend patience." Kai said. "When Bonnie breaks up with Jeremy. Then I will make my next move which will be to get your sister possibly eliminated that will get everyone to think that she is the bad guy. This will leave you with your two guys like the slut you really are."

"Perfect!" Katherine smile like she sallow a carney.

"Oh there you two are..." Bonnie said as she walk outside. "Stefan was wonder what was keeping you so I better come out and look for you."

"Well it good thing you did Bonnie. I am afraid we both got some bad news we need to discuss with you." Katherine said now putting on a concern look.

Bonnie see their concern faces. "What going on?" Bonnie said now scary.

"Everything going be ok. We should probably tell everyone about this to as they all have the right to know. Where Elena and Damon?" Katherine ask.

"Oh Elena will be here soon. I should probably go check on her as she is still getting ready for dinner. Damon said he would be back too as he went to his room to shower off the throw up from his day drinking." Bonnie finished.

Little did everyone know that Bonnie is just cover for them as usual.

* * *

Tree house...

It's a romantic setting up in the tree house with rose petals screwed around and candles is lit everywhere. There is a topical bed nearby, but the two in love couple was sitting on the colorful picnic blanket with a picnic basket on top. Also two plates on the side with the basket.

They also had a couple of big and small pillows near the blanket too. The couple were now staring at each other eyes while holding each other arms and hands. Elena was off the medium size pillow now and was sitting kind of near Damon lap. They were in fact so close to each other face that their lips were only near inches away from each other. Making it as though they could only softly talk to one other. Elena finish giggle at a joke made from Damon, but remain as close as she can to his face now smiling more than ever.

"Thanks for finally seeing the light of letting me have this 20 minutes of heaven Damon. Sorry it has to be so sneaky though." Elena smile saying to him.

"Hey I just wish our 20 minutes can turn into an hour, but I guess that pushing Father Time isn't it." Damon giving his trademark smirk.

Elena giggle again. "You know I am starting to kind of like this sexy game of being sneaky. I feel so bad and dirty yet sexy being with a bad boy like you who even dripping with it." She was smiling still while talking close to his face.

"Well seeing you enjoying this fun game of sneaky around maybe we can continue that fun tonight. I love to play any type of game with you." Damon smirk got bigger.

"Oh Damon!" Elena blushed as she drape her arms to his neck as she try to keep their faces only inches apart. "I have never felt this way about anyone in a while and now I realized I am even happy when I came here. I just hope are relationship does not stay a secret forever."

Damon signed. "Me too. I also really hope our relationship can be something more too. For example, right now I am imagine a huge diamond on that beautiful left hand of yours that I kiss on the first day we met."

Elena softly look up surprise. "Damon. You can't... consider purpose to me now?" Elena softly spoken. "I really am staring to fall for you Damon. It just that..."

"You still hurt by your past huh?" Damon finishing her sentence for her while spoken softly now too.

Elena gives a soft nod. "All I am saying is can this be enough for now? Please!?"

Damon lifts his right hand to crease Elena cheek softly than give not a smirk, but the most sincere smile that nobody would every see Damon give.

"Course. Take the time you need. I will continue to try to get your brother blessing too." Damon softly spoken.

They both knew that eventually they had to sneak back downstairs before everyone wonder what they both been up too.

* * *

Main Common Room...

After 30 minutes Damon finally comes downstairs since he may it seem Elena was by herself at the time instead of with him.

"Damon there you are." Stefan said noticing his brother presence.

"Sorry I'm late I had too... you know." Damon giving up on a snarky comment his was going to make.

Damon see now a different change in the mood as everyone had an upset look on their face. Some with angry faces about what just happen.

"What the Fuck is going on? As I am seeing long sad and angry faces something tells me that dinner is not just cancel." Damon now concern.

"You were late so I guess it's better you hear the news again from Bonnie." Caroline said as she sadly and angrily putting a comfort arm around Bonnie as they sat on the couch while Jeremy sat too a little safe distance from them to give her space.

Bonnie was angry and crying at the same time as she looks at Jeremy who worn a mask of I'm sorry yet not sorry of whatever he did.

"I actually want to hear what Jeremy has to say about this." Bonnie holds two sheets of paper in her right hand.

"I can't believe you found that. It was not yours to find Bonnie and nothing change how I feel-"Jeremy try to explain.

"How you FEEL!? Jeremy then how do you explain this." Bonnie interrupts as she put the paper down on the coffee table.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"It's a current love letter address to me from another women that is in love with me before I came to paradise." Jeremy said defeated.

"What the Fuck Man!? You had girlfriend before you can here and your still with her?" Damon stated angry. "And you made it seem I was the man whore here."

"Damon!" Elena gave him a reproachful look.

"No! Elena for once his right." Jeremy said still defeated "I'm sorry. This was supposed to stay a secret till I made up my mine.

"A love letter from a women name Anna claiming to be the love of your life." Bonnie said tearfully. "Is it really true? Tell me the truth are you in love with her Jeremy?" As she turn to Jeremy sadly and anxious.

Jeremy sign. "I cannot lie to you and everyone I am still in love with Anna. I might even love her more. But that does not stop me on how I feel-"

Bonnie did not want to hear anymore so she got off from the couch and get ready to leave. Jeremy try to stop her.

"Don't touch me." Bonnie said while still crying as she leave the room.

"Bonnie wait!" Elena cry out while chasing after her.

Everyone was stunned and angry by the news as they continued to glare at him. It is no surprise now that this could be the end of Bonnie and Jeremy relationship. But a big surprise to everyone that one of the most power couple here that was suppose last till the end on paradise is breaking up.

TO BE CONTINUE...

 **Stay tune for the next episode where there will be one more new arrival and you guess it elimination time where the power will be switch to the girls. Who do think which guy is going get eliminated? Make your guess by reviewing now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Hope everyone is enjoy their holiday break. I am back and ready to present to you a new episode.  
Still not getting any reviews, but I am still want to finish it as plan. Samething as plan it will be spread out more instead of an episode every next week. Also, it is a short episode, but a big drama scene will happen during the Rose Ceremony. I hope I am also doing a good job on my writing as it hard for me as disability student, but we'll see. **

**So without a further to do here is new episode of TVD Characters in Paradise.  
**  
 **Previously on "Single in Paradise":**

 **Katherine the villain in paradise has a plan on her own. To walk away with both of the brothers in her arms So far her plan had work getting into Stefan heart. However, her plan to sleep with Damon backfires as his feelings for her are no more. Then there is her sister Elena who is having a secret affair going on with Damon since their brother Jeremy after the drug incident forbidden Elena to see Damon and blackmail Damon in order for him to stay away from her.**

 **Speaking of Jeremy well he is seeing Bonnie right now. However, the new arrival Kai is ready to stir up the drama with the help of Katherine as they team up to break them up. Kai try to woo Bonnie while Katherine goes to guys quarters discovering a nasty truth that no one will see coming. Now the truth is out and this could be the end of Bonnie and Jeremy.**

 **Stay tune and please review after this chapter/episode of "Single in Paradise"…**

 **:: Cue Theme Song ::**

 **Today episode/chapter we will see the following characters in order:**

 **Damon: Sexy Man but looking for love**

 **Stefan: The brother with hero hair that is caught between love of his brother and his girl**

 **Caroline: The girl that every man wants on this island and judgy**

 **Bonnie: The girlfriend to girls and is lonely on the island.**

 **:::A snap shot of the TVD Guys diving into the pool:::**

 **Katherine: The Villain and just wants both of the Salvatore brothers to herself.**

 **Elena: The beautiful twin sister that is sweet like a mouse, kind of shy, and wants to live happy ever after for love.**

 **Jeremy: The guy that is strong like the hulk and is head over the hills for Bonnie**

 **Klaus: Sexy British that falls for every Blondie women but his sister Bex of course.**

 **Kai: Villain #2 Who is the** **manipulator and wants to get Bonnie even though she try hard not to fall for him.**

 **Nora: The first gay girl that looking for love and loves poetry.**

 **::Cue them running together on the beach::**

 **And of course the Host Chris Jackson and George the Bartender**

Episode 8(Chapter): Ladies Rose Ceremony Night

Day 11 morning here in paradise and it seem to be the grimmest mood for the first time ever from the incident last night. The girls sat in a blue silk canopy bed talking with a grieving Bonnie who is still hurt. As the guys except for Jeremy were at the bar having their own conversation about the Jeremy situation. Meanwhile, poor Jeremy took his loneliness at his usual spot as he sit on a medium size pillow that almost took up the size of his body.

Jeremy continues to seat there and watch the ocean lost in thoughts and flashback to what happen last night.

::Flashback::

"A love letter from another girl who is in love with you. Are you in love with her?" Bonnie asked tearfully.

He feels the angry and questionable eyes on him.

"Yes!" Jeremy said as he could not help but admit to the truth. "Bonnie… let me explain."

But she left before he could. Jeremy had to get away from the angry people by heading to the beach after 10 minute when Bonnie left.

Jeremy never felt so confuse. He really started to develop feelings for Bonnie yet he still loves Anna. While lost in thoughts he feels presences over his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Jeremy ask coolly.

"Just to check on you." Damon said. Which was the truth actually. "Look I may be no women expertise here and it is not my business to pride. But you need to make a choice here now. If you really think Anna is worth keeping a secret this long then you have to break up with Bonnie."

"I can't! What will I say to Anna all this time on where I been? Plus, I care for Bonnie more than ever now. I can't believe this is happening." Jeremy said in thoughts as he stare out into the ocean.

"In truth be honest I want to know who would found out about this anyways?" Damon asked eyebrows raised.

"It was obviously not you Damon." Jeremy said as he turn to face him. "Most of us was at the beach at the time. Kai was with Bonnie, and you was... unless?" He stop in thoughts.

Damon figure out too with a disgusting look on his face. "Katherine!"

Jeremy was angry. "Oh I don't know what game she is playing. Kat is my sister, but I am not going to have her win I will get my girl back."

::Flashback::

Jeremy sit there lost in thoughts from his promise. He will get his girl back. Somehow he will.

Meanwhile a women from the flowery arch comes down the stone steps wearing small black heels. She also worn a black swimsuit underneath her black top and see through skirt. People begin to look up and see there is a new arrival coming.

"Oh look guys. It's a new girl here." Caroline pointed excitedly.

This must be the girl for Mary Louise everyone thoughts as they come to meet her. Then she introduce herself to everyone.

"Welcome to paradise Nora!" Caroline spoken. "So are you lesbian or straight?"

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie said reproachful to her.

Nora just smile sweetly as possible. "Actually I am! I hate to admit it out loud but..."

"Don't be shy Nora! It's the 20 century after all." Mary Louise spoken yet she look nervous now. "I'm Mary Louise by the way."

"It's nice to meet you." Nora approach her with a smile.

"I know this is a forward request, but turns out I got a date card. Would you take the honor of going out with me today?" Mary Louise ask nervously.

Nora look nervously back at Bonnie who stood fade in the background still look hurt with the whole Jeremy situation. Then bring her attention back to Mary Louise.

"Sorry... could you give me a second? Nora said.

Then she apparently approach Bonnie. "Would you like to speak in privacy with me please?"

They both left to the canopy above with the huge blue pillow. Everyone whisper to each other surprise by this. Mary Louise look rather jealous and wanted to kill Bonnie now.

* * *

The balcony on the blue huge pillow with blue canopy curtains...

 _"_ _It's no telling what Nora wants from me. But I am going find out right now. I just hope it's not as big as with the problem I am dealing with Jeremy right now"_ Bonnie in thoughts.

The two girls sit together on the huge blue pillow balcony.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bonnie ask nervously.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... I do like Mary Louise. However, I feel... Oh Boy" Nora could not finish her sentences as she seem shy when she put her left hand on her stomach turning away bashfulness.

"It's ok Nora! I won't laugh." Bonnie said with intense.

"It just I feel sort of..." Nora spoken turning to her shyness.

After one minute Bonnie eyes now turn wide into a saucers to understand.

"OH!" Bonnie said surprise and flatter. "I hate to tell you this Nora, but... I'm..."

"I can take a wild guess. You're just straight huh?" Nora hint of disappointment and annoyed.

"I'm really... sorry... "Bonnie trying to apologize.

"No I understand!" Nora try to cover it.

"However, if you ever need a girlfriend to talk to I am here." Bonnie spoken.

Nora then put a hand on Bonnie and as they both look into each other eyes. "Love is a dynamic and changing emotion. Sometimes it grows and sometimes it fades." Nora quotes to her.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked in question.

"Sorry I was quoting a poem about moving on and changes." Nora spoken. "I love reading and writing about poetry in my spare time. I figure it something you should hear as an advice too with everything that has been happening."

"I wish it was that simple! Bonnie said solemnly looking out at the ocean.

Nora continues to look at her. _"Looking at Bonnie I can see that this girl is strong and has gone through so much hurt. She deserves better which I can be that girl. However, I guess it's just not meant to be and I have to respect that."_ Nora finish her thoughts as she continues to look at Bonnie.

"You sure you're ok?" Nora asked.

Bonnie looks back at Nora and sadly smile at her. "Not now. But I will be." Bonnie spoken.

"Going back to you I think you really should give Mary Louise a chance." Bonnie supported voice spoken.

"I don't know. She seem so mean girl type by the way she looks." Nora said while her unsureness is showing.

"Trust me! I think Mary Louise is mean on the outside, because she is hurt. However, when she saw you she light up." Bonnie said

 _"_ _Bonnie does have a point. This is my one shot at love and if I don't at least try than what was the point of coming. I just hope that Mary Louise is not this Regina George type of girl."_ Nora in thoughts as she tucks her hair behind her right ear.

The two girls descend downstairs together to meet the others at the beach.

* * *

Main Beach...

The guys go back to playing football while the girls including Mary Louise are at the bar having their normal girl talk.

"Look! Here they come everyone." Caroline said pointing excitedly.

Bonnie and Nora walk together and made it to the bar. Nora approach Mary Louise though as soon as she got there.

"Hi Mary Louise!" Nora said with a smile.

"Hi!" Mary Louise now acting shy again.

"Look! I know we got off on the wrong foot, but can we start over?" Nora asked smiling.

Nora then grabs both Mary Louise arms and hands and stroke it gentle. This felt soothing and sexy flirting at the same time for Mary Louise as she was getting nervous.

"Maybe we can talk or maybe know each other better now if your date is still open for invitation of course?" Nora asked.

"Yes it is!" Mary Louise smile and nod at the same time.

They hug it out and the girls immediately started cheering. The guys see and hear learning that Nora must have a change at heart and started cheering with them.

At least for now things in paradise is looking up.

* * *

Cozumel, Mexico Downtown...

The two girls leave the boat and made it to Cozumel, Mexico downtown. Mary Louise worn a white dress with diamond stud earrings and white heels. Nora wearing a black lace top and lace shorts with diamond hanging earring and black shoes.

 _"_ _I am so relive that Nora change her mind and decide to accept this date."_ Mary Louise in thoughts. _"However, I am nervous, because I don't know if the feelings is mutual or if we are going to not connect. Finger cross I do hope that we will fall for each other."_

Floats, marching bands, and crowds are everywhere around them. The more they are walking down the street.

 _"_ _I don't know what in store for the date today. As we keep walking down the street we see more floats like it was Mardi Gras. But we will see."_ Nora said in thoughts.

When Mary Louise and Nora arrive they are greeted by the host standing next to a huge Float with a big rainbow heart and two blow up women cuddling in the middle. Also, in front of it was a tall beautiful all kinds of flowery type platform.

"Hello Ladies! Welcome to Pride Day parade!" Chris the Host spoken with a smile. "You lucky ladies have been sponsor by show and honor here in Mexico to ride on the biggest couple float in the big parade. It is a huge honor showing every gay couples out there to have faith in finding true love and to not being afraid of who you are."

Mary Louise look shocked of stage fright while Nora look amused by this.

 _"_ _Hearing Chris said we are going to be on float for the Pride parade is so exciting. I am so grateful to celebrate this day."_ Nora in thoughts.

 _"_ _Great! We are the stars in a huge holiday parade. Not my idea of date as I am more nervous, but we will see what happens since as long as I am with Nora holding hands it might help us bring us closer."_ Mary Louise in her thoughts.

"Let get you both suit up and remember have fun ladies." Chris the Host smile.

The ladies get handed with rainbow necklaces and flags then get help getting up to the platform. They can see out from the big flowery platform that this was indeed going be huge. As the floats line up and get ready to go. The girls have different reaction of how this was going to go.

"Are you ready?" Nora turns smiling and grabs Mary Louise hand.

 _"_ _Here goes nothing! Please do not let me fall off this float."_ Mary Louise in thoughts as she take a deep breath while keeping her composer as she looks forward out.

* * *

10 minutes later... Cozumel, Mexico Downtown

The whistle blows from the conductor. The sound of the police and fire truck sirens goes off as they lead the parade down the Main Street. The crowd goes wild. There is people even on the balcony with flags and waving. Also, some were throwing rainbow beads from open windows in buildings and roof tops like the floats were doing. There were even little kids in the crowd waving with their small flags.

As the parade continue on there were so many floats and some marching bands playing. Then comes the Mary Louise and Nora float as the girls smile and wave in the crowd holding hands. They wave back enthusiastically.

"Hi! Happy Pride Day!" Nora said smiling huge.

"Happy Pride Day!" A little boy spoken back excitedly.

"Yes! Happy Pride Day!" A men in a women dress what look like a transgender person.

Nora turns to Mart Louise still smiling.

"You doing ok?" Nora ask shouting back.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I can get use to this." Mary Louise now smiling hugely too at her and continue to wave out into the crowd. She now was indeed having a great time too.

They continue to wave and smile at the crowd. As the music is fun and people are just partying and having a great time here.

 _"_ _Never would I thought I would star in a huge parade like this for a national holiday."_ Mary Louise in thoughts. She then turns to look at Nora with intense love. Nora notice and looks back too seeing it in question.

 _"_ _But more importantly as I held hands with Nora I now feel more confident then every to take this leap of faith I am about to do right now."_ Mary Louise finish her thoughts. As she slowly approaches Nora face and press her lips to Nora who is surprise by this at first. However, Nora then let go and kiss her back feeling the passion as she put her one hand on the balcony and the other on her hips. Mary Louise had one hand on Nora hip and her right arm stretch out on an angle with her pride flag in her hand.

The two girls continue to kiss while the float continue on in the parade as the crowd cheered for them happily.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the island...

"Guys we have a message card." Elena called out to everyone. They all come in to the main common room and they see the card on the usual small round table with a single rose accompanying it this time.

They all gather around as Elena reach out and open it.

"Well what does it say? Is it another date card?" Caroline asked enthusiastic.

"Uh Oh!" Elena said in shocked.

 **Note:**

 **"** **Hello Couples,**

 **We heard that there has been too much drama. There for it is decided the rose ceremony will be early in order to slice things up a bit. Since the guys had the power last time tonight it will be the girls turn. There will be a cocktail party as usual around 7pm in order to have that final chat for last minute decision and the ceremony take place at 8pm.**

 **See you soon!**

 **Chris the Host**

The atmosphere from everyone all sudden turn tense by this news coming out.

 _"_ _So the produce know about the Bonnie and Jeremy situation and decide it is time for Bonnie to make a decision. However, this is going be pressure for me and Damon."_ Elena looks at him in thoughts as he too looks worry _. "If I don't give him the rose he can go home. However, Jeremy had forbid me to date Damon. UGH! I also feel bad for every girl here as this is going be pressure for us."_

Caroline look frustrated. "Well this is so unfair as I feel like we are being punished for drama that some of us did not create."

"I just hope we all are on the same page on who we walk away with tonight." Stefan said.

They all look at each other in thoughts.

* * *

Cozumel, Mexico downtown near Sally Outdoor Restaurant...

The two girls strode to a table at what looks like a close down restaurant for the day just for them while Nora cling and stroke Mary Louise arm as they walk together. Mary Louise held out the chair for Nora to sit as she thank her.

 _"_ _This date so far has been an A plus. However, it is no telling what is going in Nora head. I still feel like she is holding back."_ Mary Louise confusion thoughts.

"I hope you had a great time today." Mary Louise spoken out first as they settle into their lunch.

"I did! This was probably the best day of my life. I hope you did too." Nora smiling.

"I actually did too. I am not very people friendly person. But I am happy I got past that today, including with you." She spoken back. "I am nervous though Nora. Before any of this relationship moves forward I have to know. Do you have feelings for Bonnie?"

"I did! However, I do admit even though I am disappointed she did not feel the same way I am happy to get a second chance at getting what I called a better opportunity that could be huge love. They always say the second love is the strongest than the first." Nora looks at her lovingly.

Mary Louise feels a bit jealous hatred for Bonnie at first, but hearing these words that Nora is starting to have feelings for her makes her heart soar.

"Just know that you are the beautiful person I know and I am falling for you hard. I just hope to make you happy and I want know everything about you. Favorite books, movies, anything I am here as I don't want you to hold back." Mary Louise finished as she till her head to the side in love and hoping for it in return.

"The important thing is I will promise to cherish us right here right now." Nora spoken.

As they smile at one other the camera pans down to the flowers as the sunsets from the sky.

* * *

8 Hours later  
Nighttime here on Paradise beach...

The camera pans up on the beach we see the guys walking towards the girls.

 _"_ _Tonight is elimination night! I will say I am nervous for tonight for the guys as this is Ladies choice. I just hope for the best for everyone."_ Stefan in thoughts.

 _"_ _This is the first time Damon Salvatore admit to anything, but I am scary that there is a possibility that I could be going home and that Elena will too if she choose to listen to Jeremy. However, it is no telling with his drama what is going to happen."_ Damon in nervous thoughts.

 _"_ _I look great and feel confident that Caroline is going to choose me. All I have to do is just sit back enjoy the drama that will happen tonight!"_ Klaus finish his thought all smug like.

The camera then pans up to the ladies walking towards the guys.

 _"_ _Tonight is girl's power and all I can say is! It is about God Damn time! However, I am nervous for Bonnie as to who is she going to pick. Yet I also still have these unresolved feelings for Stefan too as I am dating Klaus."_ Caroline thoughts as she look down and look up to Klaus and Stefan walking towards them.

 _"_ _I am nervous! I don't know who I am going pick. I feel like Jeremy is lying to me and is not here for the right reason. But I do still care for him."_ Bonnie in thoughts as she look from Jeremy to Kai. _"And then there is Kai who is arrogant yet sweet to me at times. At this point I just hope I can get the answers at the cocktail party."_ Bonnie finish her thoughts.

Everyone heads to the main common room where the cocktail party can get started.

* * *

Half hour left till Rose Ceremony in Main Common Room...

As the cocktail party goes on we see everyone in different places talking to one another salving that last minute impression for the people they grow to care here and getting to know them better.

The camera pans to Bonnie on a purple couch with a blue canopy above as the blue curtains blow in the wind. There is a little palm tree next to the couch in a pot.

Bonnie worn a beautiful short spaghetti strap black dress with black stud and back heels. She puts her martini drink down on the coffee table in confuse thoughts written all over her face. Jeremy then comes over to her wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Hey! Can I sit?" Jeremy ask cautiously.

"Sure! Pull up a couch." Bonnie nods to it without smiling.

 _"_ _I am hoping I can figure out what is going on with the Jeremy situation and I need proof he still loves me and not some other girl."_ Bonnie in her thoughts.

"Look! I know you're mad at me! But just hear me out." Jeremy holds up his hands.

Bonnie was giving him a judgy look.

"You have every right to be mad. I am mad at myself for still being in love with Anna. But I do have feelings for you. All I am saying is just give me that chance to explore this of what we have for now. Instead of setting on what will happen in the future." Jeremy finished.

Bonnie sighed. "Jeremy! It's not that I am just mad at you for still being in love with Anna. It's the fact that you lie to me. How can I handle trust in this relationship if you continue to push me away and the fact that you lie to me."

"I am not a liar. It was a personal reason that should have been not ready to tell." Jeremy being defensive.

"A personal REASON!? You have a secret relationship behind my back off the show. What am I to you a rebound or being use as a type of fling unless I decide not to choose you?" Bonnie was furious.

"C'mon on Bonnie! It's not like that! I can't control as to who I am with and what my expectations are. It's based on how I feel and sometimes like with this show we might not know if it works that we will end up together when it is over." Jeremy still defending himself in anger.

"That is still no excuse that you been cheating on me and the person you been seeing with before you got-"Bonnie angrily shouting.

People that were nearby like Klaus and Caroline who were seated there on a red couch turn their heads at the couple who was fighting. Klaus look amused while Caroline had her mouth open in shocked and angrier.

Stefan and Katherine who on the other side of the outside pool look up from talking to see what was going on too.

"Are they fighting like ... again...?" Katherine trial off in a purring curious whisper with the subtitle now on screen.

"No idea!" Stefan whisper back as the subtitle flash on screen.

 _"_ _It is like talking to a brick wall. I give up for now. I think it is best that I walk away and give her time to cool down."_ Jeremy spoken in his head as he walks away from Bonnie in frustration.

Bonnie looks so pissed off _. "I can't believe Jeremy try to justify by trying to have a relationship with me while he is still with his past relationship. At this point I feel like I am done with Jeremy."_ Bonnie in her head as she sit there still in angry.

* * *

Main Common Room...

Jeremy heads to bar in angrier as he is need for a drink to numb what just happen. He also see Damon wearing a black button down shirt and pants sitting alone as usual.

"Women! Can you believe Bonnie has the nerve to not believe that I still care when she has the nerve to think I am cheating on her." Jeremy ask in frustration and angry as he turn his back to lead on the bar while turn to Damon as he sat there with his bourbon drink.

"I say that it is hard to believe that it is kind of true." Damon said with caution.

"How can you be so sure?" Jeremy asked.

Damon continues to give Jeremy his brooding look as he sip his bourbon glass.

"C'mon on! I could not shut you up a while back. Give me some advice." Jeremy insisted.

Damon sigh as he turn to Jeremy. "Look! Bonnie has a point. What she wants is to have a one women man. To be love and respect back always. If you are not all in for that due to a better choice or beautiful women comes around than I don't think this is the kind of relationship she wants."

As Damon finished Jeremy start to realize that Damon does have a point. He is not only disrespected Anna, but he is doing this to Bonnie.

"Is that why it is so hard to find love? That we are scary to put everything all in one basket that we are expecting to fail?" Jeremy asked in wonder.

Damon looks at him and understands his reason too. "I feel like that sometimes we expect too much that some things happen for a reason when we take that risk. My purpose is that you want to take that reason of following your heart if that love you feel is consume you that you want to hold that person and tell them that you love them. If you want to be bad then be bad with a purpose and for the right reason." Damon spoken with pride and honesty.

Jeremy sign with a smile. "Look Damon ... I... sorry I judge you. It was wrong of me to tell you to stay away from my sister Elena. I just want what best for her. She deserves everything after what she gone through."

"No! I should be the one to apologize to you. I should have try to earn your blessing first. After all you are her brother." Damon smile back and it was the guiltiest smile ever coming from him.

The men continue to smile back.

* * *

Outside Pool #1

Bonnie sat on the couch still in frustration. That is until Kai wearing a purple button down shirt with brown pants came over to join her.

"Knock! Knock! Can I join you?" Kai asked.

Bonnie nods her head to the couch gesture him to seat down.

 _"_ _This is my one shot last chance if I play my cards right Jeremy will be going home_." Kai said in his head.

"So I could not help, but over heard the argument and I just want you to know I will never be that guy to cheat on you. I am not trying to be the bad guy here Bonnie. I just want to have a relationship with a girl." Kai said with a smirk holding up his hands.

"I am so confuse right now Kai. Don't get me wrong. Your great guy, but I don't feel the same connection like I did with Jeremy. But I do start to see your intentions are pure. How will I know though this is not a trap just so you can stay here in paradise?" Bonnie ask in torn.

"Trust me Bon! I am here for the right reason and that is you. Give me that chance by picking me." Kai smirk as he took Bonnie left hand gave it a light pat.

Then Kai leaves the couch leaving Bonnie in an even more confusing state.

* * *

Main Common Room...

As the night goes on here in the main common at one of the standup cocktail table was Mary Louise wearing a white short dress with white shoes and diamond hang earrings was with Nora wearing a black short dress with black heels and diamond stub earrings. Also, now joining the ladies couple were Stefan wearing green button down top and brown pants and Katherine wearing a sexy fitted short sleeves less black dress with black heels and her hair more curly than ever with red flower on her right side of it.

"You ladies enjoying yourselves." Stefan asked.

"I never felt happier actually." Nora said with a smile.

"I feel you. Especially standing next to this guy." Katherine said then smirk and turn to him purring while using her hands as claws going up and down his body.

Stefan giggle like a glee school boy feeling like he was being tickle too much. "Katherine I told not to do Kitty Kat in public." Stefan said with a blush.

Meanwhile sitting on a red plush couch in the main common room was Elena wearing usual white dress with white heels along with Klaus wearing a dashing red button down shirt and black pants and his lady of the evening Caroline wearing a yellow cardigan short dress with yellow heels and sun stud earrings. After a while Elena decided to excuse herself to go check up on Bonnie outside leaving the couple alone for a bit.

"So are you excited for elimination tonight? I hope that I am everything you want me to be Caroline." Klaus asked with glint in his eyes.

"I am very grateful of the time we had Klaus. However, I am more worry about poor Bonnie. How is she going to choose?" Caroline worried.

"I do too! It's should be no brain about it that she should pick a person that is going to be faithful to her always." Klaus said as he pops a bottle of champagne and pour some in Caroline glass.

"How can you feel so sure about it huh?" Caroline asked.

"When you feel that excitement of strong feelings for a women you want to hold on to it and when it comes to relationship my love it about honesty on how we feel. I know if I ever have feelings for another women I would never hide it from you." Klaus said with pride.

At that moment Caroline did start to feel guilty with the sneaky around with Stefan that night.

 _"_ _Hearing Klaus said this now makes me questions myself. Am I really being genuine to Klaus by hiding my feelings for Stefan inside? I need to understand that now and see which way is my heart going to go or else I could make the same mistake like Jeremy made with Bonnie"_ Caroline finish her thoughts when she looks at Stefan who stare back, but then quickly turn back to Klaus for attention.

After the last 5 minutes everyone finally gather in the main common room talk among everyone knowing it is almost time when sure enough Chris the Host walk in and tapping his champagne glass with a fork to get everyone attention.

:::Click Click Click:::

"Good evening everyone!" Chris spoken out.

Everyone greeted back enthusiastically.

"Might I say it is a different atmosphere tonight seeing mostly everyone turning into a couple and now starting to form a relationship that is possibly their future?" Chris spoken with a smile.

"Can I say a big job well done to Mary Louise and Nora for the parade as it was a huge success."

"It was a great honor to be in parade period." Nora said smiling while holding hands and champagne glass in the other as she stare at her.

Mary Louise notice this and turn to her with a smile doing the same thing. "Yes! We hope we touch a lot of couples out there to not give up on that special someone for love." They both smile than cheers to one another before they drink.

"Well good luck tonight for the both you." Chris smile. He now looks at Caroline.

"How you doing tonight Caroline?" Chris the Host asked.

"As good as I can be expected." Caroline spoken.

"At the begin it started off slowly with you to find someone, but you seem at ease so far." Chris nods.

"It has been a roller coasters of emotions for me and everyone here, but I think we are just trying to figure out what we want as a couple and where we can see ourselves with that person." Caroline said.

"I hope you two are well and wishing good luck tonight as well." Chris said in thank you smile.

As Caroline spoken Klaus hugs her from behind with a comfort smile while Stefan looks down on the floor with a concern face.

"Looking at who is the strongest and weakness we also have what you called an between here with some couples." He finishes and looked at Katherine who just shrug her shoulder looking innocently.

"However, we are getting down to wire and there has been a lot of drama we saw these past weeks which is why we had to unfortunately pull the elimination up early for safety reason. So tonight is ladies power. Same rules apply as before. Remember you don't have to accept the rose or not, but you will still be at risk at going home if choosing that option. Also, the last gentleman staying that does not receive a rose must immediately leave paradise for good. Ladies I can already tell it going be a lot of decision tonight so let head on in to the main lobby and get started." Chris finished.

Everyone stare intensely at each other as he spoken.

The camera pans out from the main common room dramatically...

* * *

Main Lobby/Ceremony

The stone floor echoes loudly from heels and shoes as everyone takes their usual spot on the steps facing each other.

Last minute thoughts starts to begin from everyone.

 _"_ _Tonight is ladies choice. I do feel confident that I will be staying thanks to Katherine. "_ Stefan in thoughts as he eyes the roses on the brown small table.

The camera pans up to Damon putting his best bad boy mask on and trying to hide his fear. It then pans up to Jeremy with a concern face.

 _"_ _Although, I do fear if I had to pick my brother could be going home or it could also be Jeremy seeing that both of them could not be here for those right reason and they cause enough drama already."_ Stefan finished in his head.

The camera then pans to Bonnie and then to Kai.

 _"_ _If Jeremy wins tonight then I have fail."_ Kai in thoughts then smirks _"If I win then Karma has bitten Jeremy in the ass and I get to stick around as this clueless girl gave me permission to cause more mayhem here."_

 _"_ _At this point I don't know what to do. Should I give Jeremy a second chance or should I go with Kai who has been very generous towards me these past 2 days."_ Bonnie in confuse thoughts.

Chris the host take his usual spot by the table.

"Welcome Everyone to Ladies Rose Ceremony! On a final note good luck on making it this far. Remember Mary Louise choice to be with the guys." Chris said. The camera pans to Mary Louise as she stood on the steps with the guys with her hands folded in front of her and intensely staring back. Then Chris opening his right hand put gesture to the rose on the table.

"Starting off with the producers choice on who they think is the strongest couple so far... Nora could you come up and starts us off?"

Nora comes up to right side of the small table and pick up the only red rose that was tailor made for lady. She looks up at the guy and see Mary Louise right away.

"Mary Louise!" Nora smiles.

She steps down and goes to Nora. Bonnie smile happy for Nora for giving Mary Louise a chance while it show Elena smiling too as well.

"Mary Louise will accept this rose?" Nora smile.

"Yes of course." Mary Louise smile and gave her quick kiss on the lips and hugs her. We see Stefan smile happy for them and Klaus smirk.

Mary Louise goes back to her place and watches everyone else knowing she is definitely safe for now.

"Katherine!" Chris called next.

Katherine sexy walks to table and picks up one of the guy rose. When she looks at the crowd she looks at Stefan, however than turn her attention to Damon.

"Damon!" Katherine spoken.

At that moment everyone was shocked!

Some people whisper "Damon!" Or "what! Did she said Damon?" Caroline shook her head in judgy. Even Chris look shocked. But Damon was keeping his bad boy look on as he approached.

"Look! Don't take this personal, but I do feel bad for you. Not to mention I think Stefan will be heartbroken if you were eliminated and I hope you accept this rose as apology." Katherine smirk.

At first Damon want to say "kiss my ass!" or "suck it!" But seeing as he did not want to look like an ass in front of everyone again. Worried that he might get eliminated he decide to say yes and take it. Then goes back to the top of the steps.

 _"_ _Wow Katherine! You can be such a bitch sometimes when comes to people hearts."_ Elena said in her head with disappointment of her sister action. _"But at least Damon is safe and it does put a little pressure off of me for choose him in front of Jeremy tonight."_

"Well! Seeing as though anything can happen in paradise. I hope this does not effect anyone tonight." Chris spoken looking amused yet apologized towards Stefan who look a little hurt.

"Let us continue shall we?" Chris then points out to the table with rose again. "Elena!"

Elena said excuse me to the ladies in front of her so she can step down. Then pick up a rose. She looks in the crowd of guys and see the disappointment in Damon face that he was trying to hide, but nods at her in approval to do what is best for her.

 _"_ _This straight up suck right now. If Elena decide to choice to save Jeremy or Kai over me then I might go home."_ Stefan in his head now worried.

"Stefan..." Elena finally spoken softly.

Stefan look a little relieved knowing Elena was going to save him as he excuse the gentleman in front so he can step down to receive his rose. Caroline too look relieved for him.

"Stefan I know it is not much, but I feel like Katherine was trying to save Damon to help you since you both are brothers and this is just platonic rose so you can stay here longer. Will you accept my rose?" Elena said nervously.

"I will! Thank You Elena!" Stefan smile as he kiss her on the check and hug her.

 _"_ _I have to admit! Elena is such a sweetheart. I hope that girl finds love."_ Klaus in thoughts as he stare at them in awe.

 _"_ _Oh Elena being sweet... UGH... NOT!"_ Kai in his head staring while being gross out by this. Then looks back at Katherine.

 _"_ _I knew even though I will be giving the rose to Damon it will be a one-step close to winning him back while Elena being the little sweet mouse she was to give Stefan the rose in order to keep him safe. See everyone it all a part of my Katherine tack it! BWHAHAHA!"_ As she said with a smirk while rubbing her hands laughing evilly as this goes on in her head.

"Caroline!" Chris called. Caroline comes down and pick up the rose.

Without thinking she said, "Klaus!" in confidence.

Klaus comes down to Caroline.

"Klaus will you accept my rose?" Caroline asked in smile.

"Of course Love!" Klaus smirk as he press lightly to Caroline lips and embrace while taking his rose.

Stefan looks at them with sad yet a sincere look as they share there quick embrace moment.

As Klaus goes back to his place with the guys the camera zoom into the one rose left sitting on the small round table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the final rose left." Chris spoken as he gesture to the rose. "As some you know it is obviously with the drama going on who the final people are left and we are now going settle this once and for all."

The camera pans to the crowd where Bonnie is looking so conflicted than to Jeremy who look nervous and Kai with a smirk look again.

"Without a further to do Bonnie whenever you are ready." Chris said to her.

Bonnie comes down the stairs and goes to the table.

 _"_ _It's no telling if that girl is going to pick Jeremy or Kai. In a way I do think that Bonnie is not ready to handle a relationship if she does not have the guts to choose."_ Katherine with an attitude thoughts.

Bonnie is looking confused as everyone continue to wait for 3 more minutes. Jeremy see Bonnie conflicted look and decide he is not going to stand for this.

"Can I just say something?" Jeremy spoken up as heads turn.

"What do you want say to me?" Bonnie looking up at him showing judgy.

"Look Bonnie I am sorry I know you are not happy with me right now, but please understand that I can't control my feelings and..." Jeremy started.

"Of what? Leading me on and then what is going to happen after paradise?" Bonnie shouted back upset.

"All I am asking is a second chance. You have to trust me. Please and I will try to get over my feelings for Anna..." Jeremy trying to defends back.

"How can trust you Jeremy?" Bonnie is now angry and on the verge of crying while staying strong.

"Please just give me another chance to be that better man..." Jeremy pleading.

Bonnie now looking defeated yet angry at him. "It's too late I am afraid."

She looks at Kai after 30 seconds.

"Kai..." Bonnie spoken.

Kai comes down to her with the biggest victory smirk ever. Jeremy watches in the background than looks up as sad and angry more than ever that not only he lost Bonnie, but he is going home tonight after being eliminated.

"Kai. I know we just met, but I feel like there is a chance between us. Plus, you have been the most trustworthy person to me. Please don't make me regret my decision of doing this. Would you accept this rose?" Bonnie look at him intensely.

"Yes Mam. Don't worry I am here for you Bon." Kai smirk and hugs her as he accept the rose getting it pin on his shirt.

Shocked looks in the background flash from everyone again. Caroline shook her head in disappointment. Elena turns and look sad at her brother lost. Damon has this I am not trusting you judgy look.

 _"_ _Kai got the rose over Jeremy. I have a feeling he did that on purpose in order to stay safe."_ Damon suspension thoughts. _"I don't like that douchebag. Hmm Hmm!"_

Kai goes back over to the men steps to stand with the guys.

"Jeremy I am sorry. Take a moment and say your goodbyes." Chris the Host spoken in sadness.

Jeremy turns to Stefan and started to say his good byes. Everyone seem sad he was leaving as he goes around to say his goodbye.

 _"_ _I am sad to be going home. I feel like that two headed snake gotten into Bonnie head and in a way I do feel guilty about hiding my relationship with Anna that I been having before I came on the show."_ Jeremy in thoughts as he says his goodbyes to everyone around him.

After what seem to 10 minutes Jeremy stop at Elena who looks really sad.

"Can I talk to you in private before we go?" Jeremy spoken.

Elena sadly goes with him as they walk out to where the black small SUV was to take him home to the airport.

 _"_ _The best final thing I can do here in paradise is to make things right though."_ Jeremy in thoughts.

They stop on the last five step to talk.

"Look Elena... I am so sorry! What I did this past week after... forbidden you with ..." Jeremy trying to explain.

"No! It's fine Jeremy I understand." Elena looking at how sorry he is now.

"No really Elena I should apologize. I was just trying to protect you since you're my sister and I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt again not after what happen to our parents and when you went at college. But I should have never take that choice away from you. You deserve every chance you get." Jeremy said.

The camera zooms in as Jeremy take both his sister hands and then pans back up to their faces as he smile at her while she look at him.

"That is why you have my blessing to date Damon." Jeremy smile.

"You mean? I am free?" Elena said unbelievable by this.

"Yes! I want you to go get your happiness even if Damon not my cup of tea he does seem alright and makes you happy." Jeremy stated.

Elena smile and they embrace not wanting to let go of another knowing this is the last hug before they will see each other again for a while. Caroline comes down the steps to check up on them.

"Is everything OK?" Caroline asked.

Elena smile at Caroline! "Everything great! We are just saying our last goodbye and Jeremy giving me permission to go get my man. So if you excuse me I have to go."

Elena gives Jeremy one last hug as they smile. Then Elena runs off to go find Damon. Caroline turns her attention to Jeremy.

"Why a change of heart?" Caroline asked.

Jeremy just smile back in a last farewell to her. "I guess in a way I want her to finally be happy and I can't protect her forever. She does have to stand at her own two feet. Thanks Caroline for being a great friend to us." Jeremy said.

They exchanged one last farewell smile and wave as he goes and enter the small black SUV. As soon Jeremy put on his seatbelt the driver pulls away while Caroline watches him for the last one minute and return to the others for the celebration toast.

It goes back to the group...

Elena continues to look around for Damon as champagne were handed out. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where Damon?" Elena ask Bonnie.

"He was not in the mood to stick around after the Katherine incident so his at the beach right now. " Bonnie said.

Elena excuse herself from everyone as she goes to beach.

"Alright! Since Damon decide to leave early I will do the honor. Let us pour out a champagne to Jeremy a great brother and friend to us all. He will be miss." Then pour some champagne from the bottle on the stone floor.

The camera goes back to Jeremy in the van...

Jeremy now speak to camera.

"It's weird, but I now get what paradise is all about when coming here. However, if there is one thing I know is when it comes to love we won't stop looking for it." Jeremy stating while reflecting.

It goes back to the main beach...

Elena is running on the beach looking around and then that where she see the raven black hair and ocean blue eye man staring out into the ocean reflecting. He looks up though in time to see brown brunette with warm loving chocolate brown eyes staring at him.

It goes back to Jeremy in the van...

"I have a feeling I may have been in love with Bonnie, but she was my many love and that is why..."

* * *

The camera goes back to main beach...

Both Damon and Elena are smiling happy and it look as though they was running towards each other in slow motion.

It goes back to Jeremy in the van...

"I intend to look for my last!" Jeremy smile looking up

The van continues down the dark road to the airport.

Camera goes back to main beach...

As soon as they collided. Elena jump on Damon wrap her legs around his waist and stare at his eyes while Damon catches her and looks at her too with passion now.

"Damon! Thank God!" Elena say now happily smile. "Guess what... Jeremy...He said we can date. He gave us our blessing." Elena spoken as she was so breathlessly and adrenaline from the running and the news.

"Really!?" Damon ask incredulously by this news.

"Really!? Yes Damon Salvatore I want to be your girlfriend." Elena nodded.

"You have no idea how happy I am and you are already my girl from the beginning." Damon spoken and push his lips on to her soft pillow lips.

The couple kiss passingly into the night as the waves crash around them in the rocks.

After the long wait they finally can begin to start a relationship on this beautiful passion night.

The camera pans up to the full moon in the background...

 **Hope you enjoy this episode/Chapter of "Single in Paradise."**

 **Next time on "Single in Paradise" It is a two night episode that will be split in two parts. That right a double chapter update. One night and then tomorrow. There will be new arrivals, more drama, and couples falling in love. Who will survive all I can say is stay tune. You do not want to miss these 2 episodes/chapter nights event.**


End file.
